Ordinary World
by Nicole Pavlovna
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Bill et Marie sont rentrés dans leurs pénates respectives, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que la vie est plus simple. Tom n'est pas en forme, les copines de Marie sont bonnes pour l'asile et c'est dur de trouver quoi offrir à une rock star. CHAP10
1. Préface

**Auteur :** Nicole Pavlovna (mais vous pouvez m'appeler Nicky)

**Rating : **K (si jamais vous trouvez que ça mérite plus, prévenez moi. Mais y a peu de chances. )

**Disclaimer : **Non, je ne possède pas le groupe Tokio Hotel, et je ne me fais pas de pognon sur son dos (c'est d'ailleurs bien dommage (soussous !)).

**Petite préface :** J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic après une journée avec une amie, où nous avions abordé deux sujets : nos familles et Tokio Hotel. Je me suis donc vaguement demandé quelle serait la réaction de mes proches si jamais je sortais avec un type comme Bill…  
Une fois le sujet « fanfic » abordé, ça y est, j'étais sur les starting-blocks.

Je reviens donc à la fanfic après deux ans à m'occuper mes propres persos, mais je fais attention à ne pas me laisser déborder. J'ai déjà un certain nombre de chapitre sous le coudes, et j'en publierai un tous les dimanches soirs. Si je vois que j'ai du mal à suivre, je ralentirais mon rythme à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

J'écris des chapitres d'un peu plus de trois pages, c'est pas énorme, je sais. Mais je vous informe que Flaubert aussi a eu du mal à écrire sa Bovary. Na.

N'oubliez pas qu'il y a un bouton « review » à la fin de chaque chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos commentaires, que ce soit des témoignages d'admiration, des encouragements, voire des encouragements à aller me pendre parce que c'est nul (mais uniquement si vous avez des critiques valables : sinon, vous pouvez allez voir au Timor oriental si j'y suis).

Voili voilou, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je ne vous ennuierais plus avec des bla bla inutiles…

Enjoy!


	2. Chapitre I: Et un jour est arrivée Marie

Chapitre I

Et un jour est arrivée Marie

Marie était très nerveuse, et c'était sans nul doute un très, très mauvais signe.  
La dernière fois qu'elle m'a présenté à sa famille – par là, je veux dire ses parents –, ben… Elle était quand même dans un meilleur état.  
Euh… Pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux ce que je vous raconte, je vous dans replace le contexte.

Je m'appelle Bill Kaulitz, et je suis un chanteur. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis même une superstar dans toute l'Europe, avec mon groupe, Tokio Hotel – là, soudain, j'ai l'impression que vous situez déjà mieux.  
J'ai fais la connaissance de Marie totalement par hasard, dans une émission où elle était dans le public. Elle devait nous poser une question, et soudain elle s'est mise à engueuler les groupies – c'est comme ça qu'elle les appelle, pour les différencier des fans plus calmes (elle préfère dire plus _normales_) – qui ne cessaient de hurler pendant qu'on se parlait. D'habitude, j'aime bien quand les filles hurlent quand je parle – y a pas à dire, ça flatte l'ego –, mais elle leur a dit un truc qui m'a tellement touché que, pour le coup, je me foutais que les fans se taisent.  
Je n'ai eu que la traduction, mais je sais que ça donnait quelque chose comme : « moi j'aime ces garçons, j'aime leur musique, je vous en prie ne gâchez pas la seule occasion de leur parler que j'aurais dans toute ma vie… »  
Marie, je l'ai appris plus tard, est quelqu'un de très émotif : à la moindre contrariété, elle pleure – et ça l'énerve. Sur le plateau, le fait qu'elle soit au bord des larmes à l'idée que ses paroles puissent se perdre dans les cris des autres, qu'elle ne demandait qu'un unique moment avec nous pour ensuite se résigner à n'écouter que nos disques, ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet.  
Dès la fin du tournage, j'ai demandé à un garde du corps d'aller la chercher, pour qu'elle vienne passer la soirée avec nous.

Je crois que sur le coup, les autres ont été un peu déçus de constater que ce n'était pas une des filles qu'on ramenait d'habitude avec nous. Elle ne s'est pas comportée comme si elle nous connaissait depuis des années, ne nous a pas sauté au cou – ce qui l'aurait pourtant assurée de finir dans le lit de Tom dans l'heure – et n'était pas hystérique pour deux sous.  
Elle était calme, bien habillée, limite fille de bonne famille avec son anglais parfait et ses gestes mesurés. Elle nous a posé des questions sur notre musique, notre façon de faire du marketing et nous a assuré que, selon elle, notre maison de disque se faisait des millions sur notre dos et se foutait de nous – il s'est trouvé que c'était vrai, en plus.  
Ca n'a pas vraiment été le coup de foudre, mais à la fin de la soirée, je lui avais donné de mon propre chef toutes mes coordonnées et je lui ai demandé de m'écrire, de me rappeler, bref, qu'on reste en contact.

Marie est une étudiante parisienne : elle a le même âge que moi – quatre mois de plus pour être tout à fait précis –, a de longs cheveux et de grands yeux bruns. C'est quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, plutôt mystérieux. Quand on s'est rencontrés, elle n'avait plus eu de copains depuis des années, et à chacune de nos rencontres, elle se mettait sur son trente et un, avec jupe, chemisier, coiffure soignée. Une fille sage, en somme.  
C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'au début Tom ne pouvait pas la sentir. Trop calme, pas assez marrante. Cette inimitié a duré quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la chercher un jour, dissimulés sous des casquettes et des lunettes noires, à la sortie de sa fac.  
Quand on est arrivés, Marie était en train de parler à tout un groupe d'étudiant, visiblement assez remontée, affublée d'énormes chaussures de marche, d'un jean trop grand et d'une veste militaire décorée d'une énorme pieuvre dans le dos, sa longue tresse toute échevelée. A la fin de son discours, tous les étudiants hochaient la tête et semblait approuver ses dires.  
Quand elle nous a finalement remarqué, elle s'est précipitée vers nous. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle racontait à tout ces étudiants : « on parlait politique, pourquoi ? »  
Sur la route qui menait à notre hôtel, Tom m'a demandé si je ne m'étais pas trompé, si ce n'était pas plutôt la sœur jumelle de Marie… Je lui ai affirmé que Marie n'avait pas de sœur jumelle.  
Depuis, je crois qu'il ne la regarde plus avec les mêmes yeux.

Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi au mois de mai, le jour de ses dix-neuf ans. Visiblement, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle a hésité, pas parce qu'elle manquait de sentiment pour moi, mais parce qu'elle disait ne pas être sûre de pouvoir m'apporter ce que je désirais.  
Je lui ai affirmé que moi je n'avais pas de doute. Parce que pour la première fois, j'étais vraiment sûr d'être amoureux.  
Elle a dit oui.

Les médias n'ont pas publié une seule photo de Marie. Je sortais le moins possible en public avec elle, et ce pour deux raisons : d'abord parce qu'elle est extrêmement timide et pudique, ensuite parce que la dernière fois qu'on a prêté à Tom une liaison avec une fille – en réalité, ils n'avaient fait que danser –, elle a reçu des menaces de mort… Alors ma petite amie officielle…  
Je me suis contenté de dire dans les interviews que je n'étais plus célibataire – ce qui m'a valu des huées de la part des groupies, mais bon. De toute façon je n'avais aucune envie de mentir. J'eus la surprise de constater que Tom s'empressait toujours de dire que c'était une fille très cool ; comme quoi…  
Il faut dire que Marie ne se permettait pas de m'accaparer. Elle savait à quel point la musique et les fans étaient importants pour moi, et surtout, elle n'essayait pas de prendre l'avantage sur Tom. Tom est mon jumeau, la deuxième partie de moi, la personne que je chéris avant tout. Elle le sait, et elle fait avec.  
La première fois que j'ai rencontré ses parents, elle ne m'a donné aucune consigne spéciale – à part celle d'être gentil, bien sûr. Sa famille est adorable ; ils sourient beaucoup, m'aiment bien et font une cuisine d'enfer. D'après ce que Marie m'a rapporté, ses parents me trouvent facile à vivre, poli et prévenant.  
Que des qualités, quoi.

Je ne vous parle même pas de ma mère : elle est sur un petit nuage. Elle avait peur que je me case un peu avec n'importe qui – une groupie droguée jusqu'à l'os complètement irresponsable, par exemple, j'aurais pas été le premier chanteur à le faire – et je lui rapporte la belle-fille de ses rêves – bon d'accord, j'avoue, je ne lui ai pas dit que Marie était dans une fac d'extrême-gauche et que des skinheads y venait souvent se battre avec les militants (dont Marie fait partie). Ma franchise a des limites.  
Niveau langue, chacun fait des efforts : j'ai amélioré mon anglais, très péniblement mon français, tandis qu'elle apprenait les rudiments de l'allemand. Quand l'été est arrivé, notre amitié durait depuis plus de six mois : alors que nous n'avions communiqué qu'en anglais durant des mois, à présent, quand chacun parlait dans sa langue maternelle – à condition d'articuler et de parler lentement – l'autre arrivait à peu près à comprendre.  
J'ai en tout cas jugé que c'était suffisant pour partir en vacances avec elle, sans le groupe à proximité, plongé parmi les Français. A partir du mois de septembre, je devais rentrer en studio pour enregistrer notre nouvel album, et il était donc probable qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir en chair et en os pendant quelques semaines minimum. Je lui ai donc demandé à ce qu'on passe deux ou trois des semaines d'août ensemble : je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse la grimace.  
En août, Marie devait sacrifier à un rituel obligatoire : la réunion de famille.

Même si elle vit à Paris, Marie est originaire d'une région de l'ouest de la France appelée la Bretagne. Et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, là-bas, la famille, c'est sacré. Elle connaît donc tout ses cousins jusqu'au quatrième degré – en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle m'affirme, même si je n'ai pas encore bien saisi ses explications sur les degrés de cousinage – et, tous les ans, elle regagne sa maison de famille où elle fait bonne figure devant la vingtaine de ses parents les plus proches – du côté de sa mère uniquement : les autres, originaires d'une campagne plus lointaine, porte visiblement moins d'intérêt à leur arbre généalogique.  
Rendu un peu naïf par mes sentiments – vous savez ce proverbe selon lequel l'amour rend con ? Eh ben c'est tout à fait vrai –, j'ai insisté pour venir.  
Là, dans la voiture qui nous emmenait, j'étais drôlement moins enthousiaste.

Comme je vous l'ai déjà raconté, quand Marie m'a présenté à ses parents, elle ne m'a pas noyé sous les conseils. A peine m'avait-elle glissé de ne pas faire attention à sa jeune sœur, qu'elle trouve un peu excentrique, ni au petit copain de celle-ci, qu'elle trouve très con. Là, depuis la veille, ça n'arrêtait pas. J'avais déjà eu droit à une description de chacune des personnes que j'allais rencontrer, la liste des écarts à éviter – par exemple : « évite de prendre trop de nourriture quand tu dois te servir le premier d'un plat : garde en tête qu'il y a quinze personnes après » – et de mes potentiels détracteurs.  
Je l'aurais peut-être envoyée balader – non, je l'aurais _certainement_ envoyée balader – si je n'avais pas connu la cause de cette angoisse : elle avait une peur terrible que les cousins de sa mère me prenne en grippe. D'après elle, cette partie de la famille a longtemps considéré leur lignée comme celle des ratés : sa mère, peu douée pour les études, était vue comme une idiote – ce n'était pourtant pas l'impression que j'en avais. Quant au frère aîné de celle-ci, il avait connu de gros problèmes de drogues et était finalement mort dans un accident de moto.  
Marie avait ressenti le peu de considération qu'on lui portait dès son enfance et avait entrepris de changer son image, ce qu'elle avait réussi. Elle était la fille modèle, la plus brillante de sa génération jusqu'à lors et une maîtresse-femme en devenir. Cependant, elle craignait qu'on ne saute sur le moindre détail de sa vie pour la rétrograder au rang de « rien du tout ». Elle finit par me confier également qu'elle avait peur qu'ils me fassent des réflexions blessantes.  
« Enfin ils ont pas intérêt, » grogna-t-elle à sa mère autant qu'à moi. Celle-ci tenta de la rassurer sur ce point : d'après ce que je compris de leur échange, cela faisait quelques années que les cousins tournaient sept fois leur langues dans leur bouches avant de lui dire n'importe quoi. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Marie de rester totalement parano dès qu'ils l'ouvraient.  
Et visiblement, quant il s'agissait de moi, la parano se voyait multipliée par dix.

On a commencé à voir la mer du côté de la ville de Saint-Malo – « même là, m'a dit Marie, les marchands de souvenirs vendent des casquettes Tokio Hotel » – et finalement, nous sommes arrivés dans une petite ville avec de jolis pavillons de plaisance. On s'est garé devant une vieille maison en granit – cinquante ans, m'avait-on dit, mais elle me semblait bien plus ancienne – avec un jardin immense. A ce moment, Marie m'a fait une dernière recommandation.  
« Ne parle pas tout de suite de Tokio Hotel, d'accord mon coeur ? Je ne leur ai rien dit là-dessus : ils savent juste que tu t'appelles Bill, que tu es allemand et que tu vas avoir dix-neuf ans. J'ai pas envie qu'ils pensent que je me vante de sortir avec un mec célèbre. De toute façon, y a bien un de mes cousins qui finira par te reconnaître. Et maintenant retire ta casquette et tes lunettes : normalement, tu devrais pas être assailli par les groupies. »  
C'est à ce moment là qu'une femme âgée, que je reconnus comme la grand-mère de Marie, est sorti sur le perron.

Que le spectacle commence.


	3. Chapitre II: Rencontre du 3e type

Chapitre II

Rencontre du 3e type

Bon, j'avais de la chance. Ma grand-mère est sans nul doute la vieille dame la plus ouverte qui soit, c'était plutôt tant mieux qu'elle soit la première à faire connaissance avec Bill – c'était d'ailleurs la seule qui était au courant à propos de Bill et de Tokio Hotel.  
Je m'élançai vers elle pour l'embrasser, avant de lui présenter Bill, qui lui a bien sûr sorti son grand sourire de tombeur – celui où il montre toutes ses dents. Heureusement que j'ai un self-control très maîtrisé, sinon je crois que je m'évanouirais à chaque fois qu'il fait ça.  
Honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûre que d'avoir eu une bonne idée en emmenant Bill. Ma grand-mère est cool, mes parents le sont aussi, ma sœur et son mec rien à cirer, mais ma tante et mes oncles sont des boulets.  
Je les appelle « oncle » et « tante », mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité : ce sont les cousins de ma mère, mais comme je n'ai plus de vrai oncle et que je n'ai jamais eu de tante… Pourquoi est-ce que les qualifie de boulets, me demandez-vous ? Hum… Peut-être parce qu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ont toujours raison… Et que les autres, par conséquents, ont toujours tort. Logique.  
L'autre personne qui m'inquiète, c'est le fils aîné de ma tante, Antoine. Tous les mecs un peu différents de lui sont considérés d'office comme des abrutis. Or, Bill et lui ont assez peu de points communs.

Mon cousin est l'exemple-type de l'étudiant glandeur. Il n'avait rien foutu l'année précédente, s'était inscrit dans un nouveau truc cette année où ça n'avait pas beaucoup mieux marché, couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait et se la jouait gros blasé de la vie. Bill était plus bosseur – au moins dans ce qui le passionne, le reste je suis pas sûre –, plus réservé et nettement moins méprisant envers ceux qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Mais ce qu'Antoine risquait de détester le plus chez Bill, c'était qu'il assumait beaucoup plus sa féminité que mon cousin – pour lui, tout mec qui n'était pas macho était gay.  
C'est pourtant ça qui fait que Bill a tellement de succès : l'ambiguïté de son apparence, son maquillage, le soin qu'il prend de lui… J'avoue que ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais. Honnêtement, pour moi, physiquement, c'est un dieu. Mon cousin est pas mal aussi, je dois le dire – grand, blond, les yeux verts –, mais ils ne jouent pas dans la même catégorie. Et Antoine n'aime pas la concurrence.  
Le seul point commun entre ces deux là, c'était leur tête de mule – point commun qu'ils partageait avec tous les membres de ma famille.  
En plus, je savais en arrivant qu'Antoine était déjà en colère contre moi.  
D'ailleurs, je crois que ça ce voyait quand il a descendu les marches du perron pour venir dire bonjour.

« Salut cousine.  
- Salut Toine.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à propos des chambres ? »  
Bingo. Voilà pourquoi il était en rogne. Mais c'était prévu.  
Que je vous explique : notre maison de famille est grande, certes. Cependant, il n'y a que cinq chambres individuelles – sinon c'est le salon ou les chambres d'enfants où l'on peut dormir à cinq – : une pour mes parents, une pour ceux d'Antoine, une pour ma grand-mère, une pour son grand-père… Il n'en restait qu'une. C'est pourquoi, chez nous, outre la bouffe, on a une deuxième fixation : la répartition des chambres.  
« Dis-moi, Antoine, tu n'as toujours pas de petite amie officielle ? »  
Il a soupiré.  
« Non, mais c'est pas parce que je me suis pas encore fixé que j'en ramène jamais…  
- Oui mais ça, Antoine, je m'en contrefiche. En attendant, moi j'ai un officiel et je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils dorment avec nos sœurs ou avec ton petit frère rien que pour que tu puisses ramener des éventuelles copines. A bonne entendeur… »  
Et zou, ça en faisait au moins un de mouché. Je lui ai tourné le dos suis retournée près de la voiture.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Bill.  
- Je t'expliquerai, mon cœur. »  
Le tenant par l'épaule, je regardai à nouveau mon cousin.  
« Antoine, j'te présente Bill. »  
Je suppose que j'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous dire qu'Antoine a encore plus tiré la tronche en le voyant.

Comme nous arrivions juste pour le déjeuner, toute la tribu était déjà réunie sur la terrasse. Je vous fait un rapide récapitulatif : Michel, le plus âgé des petits frères de ma grand-mère, le seul membre de ma famille qui votait encore à droite – guerre d'Algérie oblige. Yves, son fils aîné, le génie de la famille, venu seul : je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas bretonne, mais toujours est-il que son épouse ne risque pas d'être étouffée par son sens de la famille – et même topo pour leurs trois fils.  
Il y avait également Anne, sa sœur, mère d'Antoine, d'Aurélie l'ado snob et pseudo-originale, et enfin du petit Luc, douze ans, caractérisé par son ventre sans fond.  
Normalement, j'avais suffisamment briefé Bill pour qu'il imprime assez rapidement qui était qui. Je le présentai à son tour et il lâcha un petit « bonjour » avec son accent à couper au couteau – raaaa, il est trognon quand il fait ça (tais-toi cerveau).

Michel et Anne ont très vite affiché à peu près la même expression consternée qu'Antoine. Merde, merde, merde. Normalement il me faut environ une semaine et demie, deux semaines avant d'avoir des envies de meurtres au sein de ma famille. Là, ça avait prit cinq minutes chrono.  
C'était quoi, le problème ? Comme si Antoine n'avait pas déjà ramené des potes excentriques ! Lui-même, pendant une période, avait deux crêtes rouges de punk sur le crâne. Mais visiblement, ce qui leur déplaisait, c'était les tatouages et surtout, le vernis : avant de venir, Bill s'était fait sa petite manucure, les ongles noirs avec les bouts blancs. Et puis le tatouage sur l'avant-bras, celui qui disait Freiheit 89, c'était quand même pas hyper discret. Moi j'aime bien. Ma meilleure amie déteste. Et ces deux-là étaient d'accord avec elle. Et autant ma meilleure amie est capable d'occulter ce genre de petit détail pour me faire plaisir, autant ma famille, ça ne risque pas…

Ma meilleure amie n'aimait pas Tokio Hotel. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle prétendait : en réalité, il suffisait de passer une de leur chanson pour qu'elle s'époumone dessus – « dis-moi, Louise, je sais bien que tu parles allemand, mais il t'a fallut combien d'écoute pour retenir toutes les paroles ? ». En réalité, le problème qu'elle avait avec le groupe était exactement le même que toutes mes copines, dont la plupart était au conservatoire, qui aimaient le groupe, achetaient leurs CD et même parfois des posters – j'étais à présent leur fournisseuse officiel de photo du groupe – mais qui, quand on leur demandait si elles étaient fans, s'écriaient « noooon ! » d'un air outré.  
Pourquoi donc, me demandez-vous ? Je dois pour vous éclairez faire la différence entre ce que j'appelle les fans et ce que j'appelle les groupies : les fans aiment la musique, se posent des questions assez sérieuses sur le groupe, étudient leurs progrès, etc. Mes amies et moi, en réalité, étions des fans.  
Les groupies hurlent, achètent et au fond, se foutent de la musique.  
L'idée que nous avions de ses groupies avait beaucoup déçu Bill qui, je pense, n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que si elles avaient eu dix ans de plus, elles se seraient plutôt pâmées devant les 2be3 – déchets ultimes de la musique devant l'éternel.  
C'est pour cela qu'aucune de nous n'était jamais allée à un concert des Tokio Hotel : pas envie de finir nos vies écrasées contre une barrière, ni de dépenser trente euros pour n'entendre que les beuglements de ces furies.  
Pour en revenir à Louise, elle avait eu la délicatesse d'attendre de mieux connaître Bill avant d'aborder les petits détails qui la braquaient : primo, ses cheveux – ceux de Bill, pas de Louise –, secundo, _Schrei_ – surtout le clip. Par contre, pour son tatouage, elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit. Merci, Louise.

Revenons-en à notre sujet, le repas de famille du clan Hamon, alias la famille Addams. Quoique : la famille Addams regarderait sûrement Bill d'un meilleur œil. Nous étions disposés plus ou moins selon la tranche d'âge : les deux ancêtres au bout, les parents ensuite, puis Antoine, Bill et moi, et enfin ma sœur Solveg, Aurélie et Luc.  
Le grand ballet des conversations inutiles a alors débuté. D'abord les classiques : où étiez-vous en juillet ? Quel temps avez-vous eu ? Le trajet c'est bien passé ? Vous êtes allé au grand aquarium cette année ? Et le feu d'artifice du quatorze juillet ?  
Bon, on était tranquille pour encore un moment, le temps que les politesses se finissent.  
Je passai le plat à Antoine – travers de porc au miel et curry, un de mes plats préférés – et en profitai pour tester la température. Visiblement, c'était pas trop la peine d'espérer qu'il nous adresse la parole, à Bill ou à moi.  
« Eh, Marie, comment ce sont passés tes partiels ? »  
Ah, finalement la trêve à été courte ; mais ça c'est pas un sujet trop miné.  
« Bah bien, enfin l'année prochaine j'ai ma licence quoi. »  
Antoine m'a jeté un regard noir. Ah, c'est vrai que lui est un peu sur la brèche en ce moment, vu que ces études sont un peu au point mort. Enfin c'est son problème.  
« Et toi, Bill, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »  
Ca, c'était Jean-Pierre – le mari d'Anne. Je réprimais un petit sourire.  
« Euh… commença Bill avec hésitation. Je fais partie d'un… Groupe. De musique.  
- Mais tu fais des études à côté ? »  
Silence un peu gêné.  
« Non. »  
Ca avait le mérite d'être clair.  
« T'as pas choisi une voie facile, c'est tellement dur de se faire une place dans le métier…  
- T'inquiète pas trop, intervint ma mère, pour eux ça marche plutôt bien. »  
Merci m'man.  
Le reste de la famille hocha doucement la tête, en signe d'approbation – style, avoir trouvé un musicien qui n'était pas un crève-la-faim et/ou un feignant, c'était miraculeux.  
« Et sinon, les Maillard sont tous arrivés ou pas encore ? »  
Alerte levée, la conversation était repartie sur autre chose – pour info, les Maillard on une maison de famille à deux pas de la nôtre, les deux tribus se fréquentent depuis des lustres et ils sont globalement aussi nombreux que nous... Non, plus nombreux, en fait.

Comme je le craignais, ma cousine Aurélie a bien sûr fait des siennes. Le dernier délire de cette fille à l'immaturité record, c'était de se prendre pour un chat. Elle passait donc parfois plusieurs minutes à ne s'exprimer que par des miaulements… J'étais atterrée, d'autant plus que Bill commençait à la dévisager un peu bizarrement.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
- Je t'expliquerai, mon cœur, je t'expliquerai… »  
Le reste du déjeuner s'est passé tranquillement – on s'est juste un peu battu pour savoir qui aurait le droit de saucer le miel dans le fond du plat –, jusqu'au dessert où Bill a pour la première fois pris contact avec la vraie nourriture bretonne.

Le dessert, c'était du kouign-amann.  
Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce fleuron de la bouffe bretonne, disons pour vous donner une idée que c'est le gâteau le plus gras du monde : du beurre, du sucre, et un peu de pâte à pain pour tenir le tout – environ un million de calories au centimètre cube. C'est ce que j'expliquai – en anglais – à Bill, qui s'étonnait qu'on ne serve que de toutes petites parts, et qui se demandait quel intérêt pouvait avoir un gâteau sans rien dedans.  
« Et si après ça, fis-je en désignant la chose, tu as l'impression de peser une tonne, c'est normal. »  
Bill était quand même légèrement sceptique. Il s'est tout de même attaqué de bon cœur à sa part. Il a mis environ deux bouchées à comprendre et m'a regardée.

« Bienvenue en Bretagne, Bill. »


	4. Chapitre III: Instants Suspendus

_Avant de passer au chapitre proprement dit, j'ai quelque chose d'assez important à vous dire._

_J'ai reçu deux reviews pour mon chapitre : celle de ma meilleure amie (qui est obligée sinon il risque d'arriver des malheurs à son billet pour Berlin) et celle d'une lectrice qui m'était jusqu'ici totalement inconnue et qui a l'air d'avoir trouvé mon histoire au moins un peu intéressante._

_Que la quarantaine de personnes qui ont lu ma fic ne me laissent pas forcément de review, je trouve ça tout à fait normal : ça arrive à tout le monde de lire des fics en entier et de ne pas avoir envie laisser de review, pour diverses raisons (un personnage particulièrement exaspérant, un style médiocre, pas une majuscule en vue… bref, je suis sûre que vous avez vous aussi des exemples en tête)._

_Mais que les personnes qui me mettent dans leurs histoires favorites ou dans leurs alertes, et qui donc doivent quand même bien apprécier ce que j'écris, qu'AUCUNE de ces personnes ne prenne trente secondes pour me laisser un mot, je trouve ça assez discourtois._

_Je ne vous demande pas de m'écrire un roman, un petit mot ça suffit, et si vous avez trouvé mon deuxième chapitre beaucoup moins bien que le premier, dites-le moi… Que j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir travaillé pour rien ! Je mords pas, et tout ce que vous pourrez me dire pour que je m'améliore est bienvenu…_

_Rassurez-vous cependant, je ne fais pas de chantage à la review, et maintenant que mon coup de gueule est poussé, je vous laisse lire tranquillement._

Chapitre III

Instants suspendus

Ce n'est pas une tonne que j'ai l'impression de peser, mais plutôt trois ou quatre. C'est pour ça qu'une fois les bagages défaits, mon premier réflexe a été de m'allonger sur le lit pour roupiller – eh oui, me lever à huit heure et demie, c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Pas dans celles de Marie non plus, d'ailleurs, qui avait l'air tout aussi décalquée que moi.  
Elle s'est assise à côté de moi.  
« Alors, ma famille est pas trop bizarre ?  
- C'est moi qui ait l'impression d'être bizarre au milieu de ta famille. »  
Elle m'a gentiment tapoté le ventre.  
« Ca c'est parce que tu les connais pas encore. »  
On a frappé à la porte. Marie se leva pour aller répondre : c'était sa mère. Toutes deux sortirent en refermant derrière elles.  
Je me mis à contempler le plafond, activité follement intéressante – d'autant plus que le plafond dont il s'agit était blanc… Mon téléphone sonna. Appel de Tom numéro un.

« Allô Tom ?  
- Alors, frangin, les Français t'ont pas encore bouffé ?  
- Par pitié ne me parle surtout pas de bouffe, là. Ils m'ont gavé avec une espèce de gâteau local, c'est bon, mais niveau consistance, ça s'approche du ciment. »  
J'entendis Tom ricaner au bout du fil.  
« Marie en a peut-être marre de compter tes côtes. »  
Il pouvait parler…

Même s'il n'éprouvait plus envers Marie le dédain du début – il répétait toujours qu'il la trouvait cool –, je crois qu'en fait il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec elle. Son comportement ne cadrait dans aucun des schémas qu'il avait constaté avec les autres filles. D'un côté, elle aimait notre musique, de l'autre, elle ne venait jamais aux concerts – ou plutôt si, quelques fois, mais seulement en backstage. Elle se disait très amoureuse, mais n'était pas en train de m'appeler constamment, ni de m'offrir des cadeaux débiles – vous savez, les classiques : les peluches en forme de cœur, la moitié de pendentif dont elle possèderait l'autre moitié, ce genre de trucs que les amoureux s'offrent. C'était une fille moderne, aux idées larges, mais qui mettait beaucoup d'importance dans la famille, le respect des morts, les traditions…  
Bref : même si l'important restait qu'elle ne vienne pas le gêner et qu'elle ne me garde pas pour elle seule, il n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise avec elle.  
Etrangement, Gustav et Georg s'entendaient en revanche très bien avec Marie. Comme ils étaient tous assez réservés, ils agissaient de concert pour rester dans l'ombre quand Tom et moi faisions les andouilles – « On les connaît ? » « Non, jamais vus de ma vie. » Même chose pour l'entourage de Marie : ses amies proches étaient toutes assez discrètes, et tout ce petit monde savait très bien s'entendre pour se moquer gentiment de nous.  
Chose que l'on pardonnait aisément, vu que d'autre part, le groupe était très soudé. Tom et moi connaissions Gustav et Georg depuis suffisamment de temps pour leur faire confiance les yeux fermés, quant au cercle de Marie, il n'était composé que de quelques amies qui avaient réussi à lui prouver d'une façon où d'une autre qu'elles savaient être fiables.  
C'était pour ça qu'un soir, alors que Tom n'avait pas parlé à qui que ce soit depuis des heures – y compris moi, qui avait bien compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond –, c'était Louise, la meilleure amie de Marie, qui était allé lui parler. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était revenu parmi nous et nous racontait à nouveau des conneries. Louise ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose, elle s'était contentée de lui raconter n'importe quoi, mais ça avait suffit.

Tom et moi n'avons pas parlé de grand-chose : je demandai si le reste du groupe allait bien, pareil pour ma mère et l'entourage en général. Tom me parla de ses dernières bêtises en date, me lut un texte qu'il avait commencé à écrire. Je finis par raccrocher, mais comme toujours quand Tom me passait un coup de fil, j'avais encore sa voix qui me résonnait dans les oreilles.  
Marie revint assez vite après ça.  
« Ma mère part à la plage. Je lui ai dit qu'on allait peut-être éviter les heures de pointe sur la plage principale de Lancieux, mais si t'as envie de sortir quand même, y a des plages où y a moins de monde.  
- Pour l'instant j'ai plutôt envie de roupiller…  
- No problem. »  
Elle se saisit d'un livre – un truc trop intéressant, du genre _La Hiérarchie dans le clergé au Moyen-Age_, le genre de bouquin qu'on attend d'une étudiante en histoire – et commença à lire pendant que je comatais vaguement.  
Quand j'eus de nouveau le courage de lever la tête de son côté, elle était toujours plus ou moins dans la même position, mais le livre semblait nettement plus avancé. Il y avait toujours eu entre Marie et moi de grands moments de silence. Des moments où ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait obligé de combler un blanc, où nous n'avions pas besoin de nous poser de questions. Elle ne se jetait pas à mon cou et je ne me jetais pas au sien. Et puis c'était tout.  
Je ne me sentais pas obligé de parler à Marie parce que je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de l'abreuver de paroles pour la retenir, pour l'intéresser ou pour lui éviter de s'ennuyer. Je n'étais pas sûr de bien comprendre pourquoi. Mais ça nous convenait.

Mais je décidai ce jour-là de ne pas faire durer – il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. Je piochais donc dans ma boîte à maquillage – qui, je dois le dire, était environ deux fois plus fournie que celle de Marie. J'en sortis mes deux flacons de vernis, un noir et un blanc.  
« Donne ta main, Schatz. »  
Pour ce qui était des paroles, Marie savait alterner silences éloquents et longues discussions intarissables. En revanche, elle avait toujours été particulièrement avare dans le domaine des contacts physiques. Elle m'avait laissé entendre dès le départ que ce n'avait jamais été son habitude et que ses expériences dans le domaine s'étaient toujours révélées assez désastreuse. Même si plusieurs mois d'amitié puis de flirt avaient finis par la convaincre que l'intimité physique avait quand même des avantages certains – ne m'obligez pas à vous préciser ce que j'entends par là –, il n'était toujours pas dans ses habitudes de quémander des câlins. Comme je ne suis pas un sauvage, j'avais donc mis au point des petites techniques pour que, petit à petit, ça lui vienne plus naturellement.  
Durant l'année scolaire, les ongles de Marie étaient toujours coupés à ras : c'était une pianiste, il fallait éviter le « clic clic » sur les touches du piano. A la fin des cours, je lui avais demandé de me laisser m'occuper de ses mains. J'ai toujours été attiré par les jolies mains. Celles de Marie n'étaient pas très grandes et elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de se les couvrir d'encre dès qu'elle tenait un stylo, mais elles étaient assez fines et Marie ne se rongeait pas les ongles.  
Elle a assez vite cessé de lire : d'une, c'était quand même un peu galère de tenir un livre d'une seule main, de deux, elle avait quand même envie de voir ce que je pouvais bien fabriquer avec ses ongles.  
« T'as jamais pensé à faire manucure au lieu d'être rock star ? »  
Les conneries de ce genre, elle me les disait toujours en anglais.

A six heures et demie, on a supposé que la majorité des familles avaient dû quitter la plage et que la plupart des jeunes étaient allés boire un coup. Comme la petite tribu n'avait pas l'intention de dîner avant huit heures au plus tôt, ça laissait largement à Marie le temps de me faire visiter : le patelin comportait deux restaurants, trois boutiques, une école primaire, un épicier et un salon de beauté. Par contre, il y avait deux églises – dont l'une était presque en ruine. Le reste de la ville – enfin, ville… tout est relatif – était presque uniquement composée de résidences secondaires. Mais il y avait les plages, toutes à environ cinq à dix minutes de la maison des Hamon.  
Marie m'emmena à la plus grande. Elle devait faire un bon kilomètre de long, et la mer pouvait partir si loin qu'elle était parfois presque aussi large. On s'est assis à peu près au milieu de la longue digue de pierre, l'endroit était presque vide.  
« Elle est habitée, l'île, là ? »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Pas à l'année. Mais elle se visite. »  
Elle m'a expliqué un peu le paysage, les rochers, les naufrages dans la baie, les légendes d'ivrognes aussi – des lapins qui nageaient et qui mangeaient du poisson, peut-être parce que les américains avaient balancé trop de napalm dans le coin.  
On a ensuite abordé à nouveau le sujet de sa famille.  
« Ils sont pas encore tous arrivés, non ?  
- Il manque encore une famille. D'ailleurs, quand ils arriveront, on pourra plus rester dans la chambre qu'on a. Comme solution, il y a le camping – mais je crois qu'on n'en a pas très envie l'un comme l'autre –, sinon faudra qu'on aille dormir avec Solveg et Aurélie. Ou alors c'est l'hôtel. On a encore un peu le temps d'y penser.  
- Encore des allumés ?  
- Seulement les parents.  
- Tant mieux, je crois que le chat m'a suffisamment pris la tête aujourd'hui. »  
Marie s'est esclaffée avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.  
« Désolée.  
- T'y es pour rien. »

Nous sommes remontés vers la maison. Un peu avant d'arriver, au moment où nous passions dans un minuscule chemin entre deux haies, Marie m'a stoppé.  
« Je m'excuse vraiment pour mes oncles et ma tante. Je veux dire, je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir bizarre au milieu d'un tas de gens qui te regardent de travers.  
- C'est pas grave. Ils sont pas les premiers, j'ai l'habitude.  
- On peut avoir l'habitude, ce n'est pas plus agréable. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai essayé d'être normale pendant des années…  
- T'essaies plus ?  
- Non. J'y arrive pas, j'y arrive pas. C'est tout. »  
Elle s'est remise à marcher. Je l'ai attrapée par le bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue – vous trouvez peut-être ça soft, mais ça fait partie des « techniques douces » que j'emploie avec Marie.

Quand on a ouvert la porte, j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Et puis quand on est rentré dans le salon, je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait deux fois plus de monde que quand nous étions partis. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vu un seul des nouveaux venus sur une photo. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Marie qui me souffla à l'oreille :  
« Ce sont les Maillard, des voisins. »  
Le temps de le dire, toutes les nouvelles têtes s'étaient tournées vers nous avec de grandes exclamations. Je ne compris pas très bien ce qu'ils disaient, mais je retins les mots : « présenter » et « ami ». Et il me paraissait évident qu'il s'agissait de moi.  
« Voici Bill. Il ne parle pas très bien français, il est allemand. »  
Marie se retrouva assaillie de questions, elle finit donc par s'asseoir avec tout le monde. Et comme je suis un peu inconscient, je suis resté avec eux. Ca a duré plus d'une heure.  
Déjà, une heure entouré de gens parlant une langue que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est éprouvant. Quand certains ont l'air de se foutre de vous, c'est encore plus dur.  
A un moment, Marie s'est levée, l'air fâchée, et m'a entraîné dans la chambre.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Cet abruti de Quentin – le grand, celui qui parlait avec Antoine – m'a dit qu'il savait pas que j'étais devenue lesbienne. J'ai pas trouvé ça très drôle. »  
J'avoue que ça ne me faisait pas très plaisir non plus : que des gens qui m'ont vu quelques fois dans les journaux me prennent pour une fille, d'accord. Des gens qui me voient à moins d'un mètre en chair et en os, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, quand même. J'eus une idée qui me fit sourire.  
« Tu crois que ce soir on peut faire beaucoup de bruit, genre comme si on baisait comme des bêtes, juste pour les empêcher de dormir ? »  
Elle s'est esclaffée.  
« Ca servirait à rien : au-dessus ce sont mes parents, ma sœur et cette andouille d'Aurélie.  
- Pas de bruit alors.  
- N'y pense même pas. »


	5. Chapitre IV: La Tempête se prépare

Chapitre IV

La Tempête se prépare, mais on ne la sent pas encore

J'ai demandé à ma mère de me prévenir par sms la prochaine fois que ces bouseux de Maillard repassaient chez nous – je les appelle bouseux parce qu'ils sont d'une campagne paumée, conduisent mal et ont un penchant collectif pour la bouteille, mais passons ses détails.

Le lendemain matin, quand Bill et moi avons péniblement émergé – vers dix heures et demie, avant c'était même pas la peine d'y penser –, j'étais encore furieuse. Alors que nous étions tous les deux à table avec mes cousins et ma sœur, la plupart des adultes vaquant déjà à leurs occupations, ma mère vint me prendre à part.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- On a un petit problème. Tu sais qu'on a une grande réunion familiale le douze ? Avec tout le monde ? »  
Quand ma mère disait tout le monde, ça voulait dire qu'en plus des phénomènes que je vous ai déjà présenté, il y avait le troisième enfant de Michel et sa progéniture, plus les habitants d'une autre maison de famille un peu plus loin : le deuxième petit frère de ma grand-mère, ses deux fils et leurs petits enfants. Plus, exceptionnellement, une famille de quatre personnes plus éloignées qui venaient du sud pour nous voir et qui logeait à l'hôtel. Si vous n'avez pas tout suivi, c'est normal : ce genre de famille, il faut en faire partie pour pouvoir les comprendre.  
« Je suis au courant, oui.  
- Il va y avoir plus de monde que prévu. »  
Je vous explique la tuile : la femme et les enfants de mon oncle Yves, qui n'avaient pas daigné venir nous voir depuis plusieurs années, s'était enfin décidée à venir nous voir. Et accessoirement, ils logeaient dans la même maison que nous. Dans le même temps, mon oncle Blaise arrivait non pas avec deux, mais cinq enfants : ceux de sa nouvelle amie étaient du voyage. Ils auraient dû être avec leur père, mais celui-ci venait d'être hospitalisé. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Si vous voulez, je rembourse les frais d'aspirine – ou alors, vous pouvez aussi relire le paragraphe lentement ou me demander un schéma.  
« Mais euh… Ca leur arrive, à ces gens-là, de prévenir ?  
- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. »  
En résumé, cela faisait donc vingt-quatre personnes dans la maison, soit trois de trop.  
« Antoine a déjà décrété qu'il plantait la tante dans le jardin, m'informa ma mère.  
- Bien, comme ça il s'emmerdera plus pour ses copines.  
- Exactement.  
- Il reste deux personnes en trop. »  
J'ai passé en revue les quelques options qui se présentaient à nous. Bill ? Le camping ? Ah, ah, ah… Laissez-moi ricaner. Pas mon truc non plus, remarquez. Sinon qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre ? Mettre des matelas sur le sol de la chambre de ma grand-mère, ou bien… Hum…  
« Tu me finances un peu pour l'hôtel ? »

Je retournai à table. Au moment où je me rasseyais, Bill me demanda :  
« C'est quoi, le truc qu'il y a dans le beurre ? »  
Je fronçai les sourcils et examinait la motte de beurre incriminée.  
« Bah… Y a rien, dans ce beurre. C'est quoi le problème ? »  
Bill prit son couteau et me désigna quelque chose.  
« Hein ? Ca ? Ben c'est le sel ! C'est des cristaux de sel. »  
Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils.  
« Du sel dans le beurre ?  
- Ben oui. Les gens civilisés mangent le beurre salé, môssieur Bill. »  
Et joignant le geste à la parole, je pris une tartine, la recouvrait de beurre, avant d'ajouter une couche de nutella. Je sais, il y a des gens qui trouvent ça atroce. Pour moi, c'est un concentré de bonheur. En voyant la tête que faisait Bill, je ne pus m'empêcher de le défier de goûter. Il commença par grimacer et par refuser catégoriquement.  
Heureusement, il a suffit qu'Aurélie pique son orgueil en se concoctant sous son nez une crêpe beurre salé-nutella pour qu'il accepte d'en manger.  
Et un converti de plus dans la secte des gens qui mélangent le beurre salé et le nutella…

A la fin du repas, je lui ai parlé de nos petits problèmes de place. Bill a bien pris l'annonce de notre « déménagement » : après tout, il est plus dans son élément à l'hôtel qu'au milieu des allumés qui me servent de famille. Et puis on avait quelques jours pour voir venir.

Sinon, ce midi, il y avait encore un de nos immuables rituels : le plateau de fruits de mer.  
Et alors qu'on entamait les huîtres, Anne, en tant que matrone du clan, décida de faire passer à Bill un interrogatoire en règle.  
« D'où tu viens exactement, Bill ?  
- Hum… Magdeburg.  
- C'est du côté de Leipzig, m'empressai-je de préciser, en ex-RDA.  
- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
- Euh… J'ai un frère… Qui s'appelle… Tom. »  
Raaaaaa, j'aime quand il parle français… Non, Marie, ne commence pas à dégouliner sur la table.  
« Un grand ou un petit ? »  
Et merde : Aurélie avait décidé de s'en mêler. Bill m'a regardé d'un air dubitatif : il ne devait pas savoir comment s'expliquer en français.  
« Ils sont jumeaux, dis-je précipitamment. Tom a à peu près dix minutes de plus. »  
Ils ont tous hoché la tête. Je déteste quand ils font ça ; on a l'impression qu'ils trouvent absolument génial ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre, mais en réalité ils peuvent penser à n'importe quoi, on ne s'en rendra absolument pas compte.  
« Et tu fais de la musique depuis longtemps ? »  
Ca allait encore durer combien de temps ?  
« Depuis que j'ai… Sept ans. »  
Re-hochement de tête. J'échangeais un regard avec ma mère, qui avait compris mon agacement.  
« Tu ne fais plus d'étude, mais tu as quand même fini le lycée ?  
- J'ai eu mon diplôme… L'année dernière.  
- Et toi Antoine, tes études, ça s'est passé comment cette année ? »  
Je faillis m'étrangler avec mon morceau de pain de seigle beurré : ma mère avait sciemment enclenchée la riposte. Anne et Jean-Pierre firent grise mine : ils avaient dépensé pas mal pour loger leur fils dans le nord, là où se trouvait la seule IUT qui avait voulu de lui, et ça avait failli tourner à la catastrophe – avant qu'Antoine ne se réveille miraculeusement, au dernier trimestre.  
Ils commencèrent à marmonner des explications un peu confuses. J'esquissai un petit sourire de victoire, en expliquant à Bill – en allemand, langue qui échappe à tous les membres de ma famille – en quoi la question appuyait sur une corde sensible.  
Les deux familles – celle de ma grand-mère et celle de son frère, donc – commençaient à se regarder un peu en chien de faïence. Il a fallu l'arrivée du crabe sur la table pour que les politesses reprennent.

Mes plans pour l'après-midi étaient plus détendus : j'avais appelé d'anciens collègues de travail – à la crêperie la plus cotée de la région – et on avait prévu d'aller boire un coup. Justine, une petite blonde de vingt-cinq ans, passa nous chercher. Sa voiture roule tant bien que mal – enfin c'est l'impression que ça me donne – et Justine elle-même est, dans son genre, assez rock'n'roll.  
Elle nous a salué en prenant à peine le temps de retirer sa clope de sa bouche.  
« On va où ?  
- Saint-Lunaire. »  
J'ai pris des nouvelles de toute la petite bande : la plupart avaient quitté la crêperie pour un nouveau travail, Justine était à présent décoratrice, Charles bossait dans une salle de concert et Marie-Anne était toujours au restaurant, mais au niveau au-dessus du nôtre : c'était une des cuisinières. Vingt-cinq, vingt-huit et quarante ans : j'étais pas douée pour me faire des potes de mon âge. Mais c'est à cet âge-là que les gens m'appréciait, en général.  
Arrivé au bar, je m'efforçais de réserver à Bill une place dos à la salle. Il arrivait plutôt bien à suivre la conversation, mais je n'étais pas sûre que nos sujets de préoccupation l'intéresse – cependant, il ne regrettait sûrement pas d'être venu : ça ou un tête à tête avec mes proches, il n'avait même pas hésité une seule seconde.  
J'eus des nouvelles des patrons et d'autres serveurs, mais au fond ça ne m'intéressait qu'à moitié : je ne m'entendais pas tellement avec eux. Ma préférée c'était Marie-Anne : elle m'avais plus ou moins prise sous son aile et elle me considérait comme mieux élevée que la plupart de nos collègues. C'est elle qui s'est finalement intéressée à Bill. Elle faisait l'effort d'articuler pour que j'évite de traduire, et lui, il parlait anglais.  
La dernière fois que j'avais vu une personne s'intéresser autant à Bill sans être fan de sa musique, c'était quand il avait rencontré mes parents. Elle ne voulais pas spécialement savoir ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ou son niveau d'étude ; elle lui a demandé s'il se plaisait ici, s'il allait bien, enfin bref : elle l'a materné pendant tout l'après-midi. Ca me faisait plaisir de me rattraper, de lui présenter enfin des gens qui ne paraissaient pas avoir pour unique but de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Mais quand Bill s'est éclipsé pour satisfaire un besoin pressant, Charles a finalement pu me poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.  
« Tu lui as mis le grappin dessus chez Ardisson ? »  
Bingo.  
« Tu as regardé l'émission ?  
- Je bosse dans la musique, Marie ; je suis quand même un minimum renseigné. Même si c'est pas demain la veille que je programmerai les Tokio Hotel dans mes petites salles… »  
J'ai commencé à remuer mon coca avec la paille – vous savez, pour éclater les bulles.  
« C'est lui qui a demandé à un garde du corps de m'amener à la soirée qui avait lieu après. Et puis finalement je lui ai plu. »  
J'ai marqué une pause, avant de continuer :  
« Je sais toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais bon. Je vais pas me plaindre.  
- Ca te rend un peu nerveuse ? » me demanda Justine.  
Je hochai la tête.  
« Complètement. C'est un chanteur ultra célèbre, beau comme un dieu, adorable et prévenant, je sais absolument pas pourquoi il s'est arrêté sur moi et pas sur une autre, et je trouve rien de mieux à faire que de le traîner dans ma famille qui le traite comme un monstre de foire…  
- T'inquiète donc pas trop, me rassura Marie-Anne. Moi je trouve qu'il a l'air très amoureux. »  
Je lui ai adressée un sourire reconnaissant. C'est à ce moment que Bill est finalement revenu.  
« Tu reboiras quelque chose, Bill ? » demanda Marie-Anne.  
Et ils sont tous les deux repartis au bar pour se reprendre des bières.

Nous nous sommes séparés vers six heures : Marie-Anne devait reprendre du service au restaurant. Julie nous a redéposés devant notre porte. Bill paraissait tout ragaillardi. Il a besoin que les gens l'aiment. Les artistes sont tous des gens qui veulent être aimés ; sinon, ils continueraient de pratiquer leur art dans un garage ou dans leurs bleds.  
En rentrant il sautillait partout, et dès qu'il fut dans la chambre – ce qui ne mit pas très longtemps, notre chambre étant juste en face de l'entrée – il ouvrit son ordinateur et lança une playlist de Nena. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis fan, mais ça s'écoute. Et j'adore quand il se tortille sur ces chansons : c'est à mourir de rire.  
C'est en me faisant cette réflexion que j'ai réalisé que j'étais quand même très accro.  
« Tu viens danser avec moi, Schatz ? »

La première fois qu'il m'avait appelée Schatz, je suis restée un peu perplexe. C'était quelques jours après mon anniversaire ; le groupe nous avait invité, Louise et moi, en backstage alors qu'ils faisaient un concert en France. J'avais alors pris Louise à part, espérant que « Schatz » faisait partie de son vocabulaire.  
« Ca veut dire quoi, Schatz ?  
- Euh… Littéralement, ça veut dire trésor, je crois. Enfin ça peut être aussi un petit nom gentil. Style « ma puce », si tu veux. »  
Et c'est à partir de ce soir-là que j'ai commencé à appeler Bill « mon cœur ».

Bill n'avait jamais abordé un repas avec autant de bonne humeur depuis son arrivée. Et ce type-là étant abominablement contagieux, j'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles – le parfait portrait de l'amoureuse transie et décérébrée. Je crois que je me serais détestée si je n'avais pas plané à dix mille mètres d'altitude sur de petits nuages roses – en compagnie de Bill, bien entendu –, ce qui était beaucoup trop haut pour que je me soucie de la tête que je pouvais bien faire.  
Antoine s'était décommandé – il était allé dîner avec une « bonne amie » –, il y avait donc du rab de moules frites pour tout le monde. Aurélie miaulait, comme d'hab, mais je crois que même Bill commençait à s'en foutre. Ma mère nous a demandé de raconter notre après-midi, ce que nous nous sommes empressés de faire tous les deux – Bill faisant l'effort de parler exclusivement en français. Je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état je me mettais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.  
Nous débordions encore tellement d'énergie à la fin du dîner qu'ils nous apparut vite qu'on ne passerait pas la soirée devant un DVD. Après avoir vaguement prévenu mes parents, j'emmenais Bill vers la plage.  
En pleine nuit, on y voyait pas grand-chose, mais c'était l'endroit idéal pour aller faire les imbéciles.

Et puis j'avais pas envie que la famille me gâche ma soirée. La journée avait été trop belle.


	6. Chapitre V: Choc et fissure

_Nicole Pavlovna a la douleur de vous annoncer que son ordinateur, atteint d'un cancer du disque dur, risque bientôt de partir pour un mois de chimio chez le fournisseur...  
Plus sérieusement, je ne peux plus travailler que sur l'ordi familial, et c'est un peu plus dur pour moi de travailler sur une machine qui n'est pas la mienne... Donc j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment. T-T_

Chapitre V

Choc et fissure

Je n'aurais pas dû parier que je mettrais les pieds dans l'eau. Marie m'avait bien prévenu : même en été, la nuit, sur une plage de Bretagne nord, il fait froid. Et là, j'étais frigorifié.  
" Y a pas un bar dans le coin ? »  
Marie fit la grimace.  
« Ouais, mais il est ultra-glauque. Et puis c'est là que bosse Antoine.  
- Mais j'ai trop froid… »  
Je lui ai fait mon regard désespéré. Ca marche à tous les coups.

Bon, c'est vrai que le bar était pas terrible ; sans compter qu'Antoine – qui commençait à me taper sérieusement sur le système – faisait la gueule, bien entendu. Je tentais de me réchauffer dans un petit coin du bar – qui n'en manquait pas. La pièce n'était pas bien pleine, au point qu'Antoine quitta le bar pour rejoindre un groupe d'amis.  
J'étais passé au coca – j'avais bu suffisamment de bières dans l'après-midi – mais Marie avait fait le chemin inverse : après avoir carburé à la limonade, elle était passé aux shooters de vodka. Mine de rien, il lui en a fallut trois avant de commencer à rire de façon un incontrôlée – le signal pour qu'elle repasse au soda : elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre malade. Pas son genre de finir la tête dans la cuvette.  
Elle s'est petit à petit glissée sur mon épaule ; ses joues étaient très rouges et elle somnolait vaguement. J'ai commencé à lui fredonner à l'oreille : _Wir schlissen uns ein_, c'est la chanson de mon répertoire qu'elle préfère. J'ai promené mes doigts sur ses deux longues tresses ; elle les retenait par des barrettes d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui elles étaient libres et dégringolaient jusqu'au bas de son dos.  
On en était là quand l'autre con a décidé de la ramener.

Pour être franc, je n'ai pas compris grand-chose de l'échange qui a suivi. Antoine et Marie parlent assez vite, ils avaient tous les deux un peu bu et donc articulaient trop mal pour moi, et pour finir je crus même entendre leur accent ressortir : pour Marie, un accent parisien dans le plus pur style Edith Piaf, pour Antoine, l'accent de la banlieue – que j'avais déjà entendu dans la bouche de Louise.  
Au départ, j'avais le sentiment qu'il la taquinait et qu'elle l'envoyait juste balader. Moi j'étais une pièce étrangère, je ne me croyais pas autorisé à intervenir. Et puis ça a commencé à dégénérer.  
Marie a sauté sur ses pieds, toute rouge. J'ai compris qu'elle l'insultait carrément. Je me suis levé : avec mon mètre quatre-vingt-trois, je dépassais Antoine de quelques centimètres ; ma main sur l'épaule de Marie, je pensais que ça l'intimiderait un minimum – même si je suis beaucoup moins baraqué que lui. Que dalle.  
Maintenant, quand il criait, il se tournait aussi vers moi : je devais être visé.  
Et puis quand Marie a commencé à pleurer, je n'ai plus réussi à me retenir.

Je crois que ça faisait des années que j'avais pas mis mon poing dans la gueule de quelqu'un. Mais je veut dire : vraiment en plein milieu du visage.

Il a riposté, mais je crois que le fait d'avoir mis le premier pain m'avait donné un avantage. Résultat, malgré son surplus de muscle, il n'a pas réussi à me mettre par terre. Finalement, Marie l'a tiré par le col de son sweat et il s'est retrouvé les fesse sur le tarmac : on avait traversé la moitié du bar et finalement, on était arrivés dans la rue.  
« Fiche-nous la paix ! » a hurlé Marie, distinctement cette fois.  
Elle m'a pris par la main et on est rentré.

Une fois dans notre chambre, elle a poussé la petite commode de la chambre devant la porte. Pour pas qu'on vienne nous emmerder, a-t-elle marmonnée. On avait la salle de bain attenante – donc de l'eau, des toilettes et de l'alcool à 90° – et une réserve de bonbons, de nutella et de pain d'épice. Marie ne pleurait plus ; à la place, elle hoquetait nerveusement. Moi j'étais franchement sonné.  
Elle est revenue de la salle de bain avec des quoi nettoyer mes bobos ; je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la tête que je pouvais avoir. J'avais mal partout et l'impression très désagréable que mon visage entier avait doublé de volume – sans compter que mon ventre était en bouillie.  
Marie a désinfecté toutes les plaies, avant de passer une espèce de baume sur toutes les traces de coup.  
« Tu vas voir, c'est magique, a-t-elle murmuré. Ca évite les bleus. Demain on y verra plus rien. »  
On s'est allongés sur le lit, on était encore tout habillés.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté pour te rendre aussi triste ? »  
Elle a ouvert la bouche, avant de la refermer. Elle a pris une grande inspiration. Puis elle a essuyé une larme.  
« Je peux pas te répéter, mon cœur. »

J'ai commencé à somnoler. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, je me concentrai sur les différents bruits qui me parvenaient : la télé et les dés qui roulaient sur la table dans le salon tout proche, et puis un clapotis dans la salle de bain. Marie n'était plus dans mes bras.  
Je me suis déshabillé et je l'ai rejointe dans la salle de bain.

La baignoire était minuscule ; on y tenait à peu près à deux, les jambes complètement repliées contre la poitrine. On avait plongé le visage dans l'eau presque jusqu'au nez ; ses cheveux flottaient tout autour de nous et me donnait l'impression d'être entouré d'algues.  
« Marie ?  
- Hum ?  
- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à Antoine ?  
- Absolument rien. C'est ton existence qui le dérange. T'es un intrus qui rentre dans la maison, t'es beau, t'es un peu original, tu bois pas des masses et tu fumes pas d'herbe… pour lui, tu débarques de Mars. En plus tu sors avec moi ; et comme je suis sa cousine, je crois qu'il commençait à croire que j'étais un peu sa propriété. »  
Elle m'a regardé tristement.  
« Je suis désolée. T'as sûrement plus l'habitude qu'on te traite comme ça ; tout ce qui lui déplaît, c'est qui nous plaît, à tes fans et à moi. »  
Je cherchai les doigts de Marie, qui s'étaient refermés sur ses chevilles.  
« C'est un peu con, quand même, fis-je en prenant sa main. J'ai jamais essayé d'être un rebelle. Ton cousin je suis pas allé l'emmerder, ta famille je leur ai rien fait. »  
Je m'interrompis, et finalement ajoutai :  
« En règle générale, j'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi les gens s'en prenaient à moi. Au moins, en me maquillant je leur donne une raison. »  
Marie a penché la tête, l'air songeur, me laissant entremêler mes doigts aux siens.  
« Tu sais, la différence entre les gens normaux et les autres, ça tient souvent à pas grand-chose… Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait de vouloir être un rebelle. On décide pas d'être différent. On décide juste de l'assumer jusqu'au bout… Ou pas. »

La télévision marchait toujours au salon. J'écoutais vaguement son bruit, mêlé à celui du clapotis de l'eau, quand soudain Marie m'a lancé :  
« Mouille-toi les cheveux. »  
Hein ?  
« Mets la tête dans l'eau, je te dis. Et ferme les yeux : l'eau est pleine de savon. »  
Je plongeai, me mettant en position fœtale. Alors, le silence se fit complet. Quand j'émergeai, elle commença à me laver les cheveux avec douceur.  
« Tu joues à la maman, maintenant ?  
- Je suis pas ta mère, mais je dois quand même prendre soin de toi… Et jusqu'ici j'y arrive pas très bien. Faut bien que je me rattrape avec des petits trucs.  
- Moi j'aime bien quand tu me fais des petits trucs. »  
Elle essaya de me donner un coup de pied, qui échoua puisqu'elle n'avait pas tellement de place.  
« Mais c'était une remarque gentille !  
- Tu sais que j'aime pas trop quand on fait ce genre d'allusions.  
- Excuse-moi. »  
Mais elle n'avait pas l'air trop fâchée. Elle était concentrée sur mes cheveux, essuyait mon maquillage qui coulait, démêlait mes nœuds. Elle avait des yeux tout ronds, probablement parce qu'elle avait pleuré et qu'elle commençait à fatiguer.  
« Tu voudras te coucher après ? »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Si je fais ça, je vais broyer du noir sans pouvoir dormir. Et toi aussi. »  
Elle n'avait pas tort. Quand une chose nous tarabuste, on est capable de le retourner dans tous les sens et de broyer du noir jusqu'au petit jour. Pour se calmer, il nous fallait un film à regarder, un livre à lire, quelqu'un à qui parler.  
« Remets la tête sous l'eau. »  
De nouveau, je retins ma respiration et me glissait dans un silence apaisant.

Le lendemain matin, à mon réveil, Marie n'était déjà plus là – phénomène assez rare, surtout quand il n'est que dix heures et des poussières. Je me levai très péniblement, poussé uniquement par la force des protestations de mon estomac. Il n'y avait pas d'adultes en vue à l'étage où je me trouvais ; il n'y avait que Luc, ses boucles blondes dans les yeux, le regard dans le vague et une crêpe dans la bouche, affalé devant un dessin animé.  
« Où sont les autres ? lui demandai-je en français.  
- Au marché. Mais Marie t'a laissé un mot. »  
Effectivement, il y avait sur la table une feuille pliée en deux avec mon nom calligraphié dessus.  
« Tu t'es vraiment battu avec Antoine, hier ? »  
Luc a tourné vers moi ses grands yeux clairs avec une mine interrogatrice. Je me sentis vaguement rougir et je hochai la tête. Son visage fin s'est légèrement tordu en une moue désapprobatrice.  
« Je sais pas pourquoi il a un problème avec toi. Peut-être parce que t'es le premier garçon rapporté ici par Marie. Ou même par toutes les autres filles de la famille… Et puis c'est bête, lui, Aurélie et mes vieux, ils connaissent pas ton groupe.  
- Toi tu connais ?  
- Les filles de mon collège sont toutes fans. Moi j'aime bien, mais compte pas sur moi pour acheter le sac ou les tasses avec ta tête dessus… »  
Je me surpris à sourire.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?  
- C'est Code Lyoko. Tu regardes avec moi ? »  
C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé devant un dessin animé que je ne comprenais qu'à moitié, une tartine de nutella dans la main.

J'ai entendu un bruit de porte, puis la voix de la grand-mère de Marie.  
« Bah alors, on vous a laissés tout seuls ? »  
Je ne sais pas qui faisait le plus « pauvre gamin abandonné » : moi, avec ma tartine et mes mèches noires dans les yeux, ou Luc, avec sa crêpe et ses boucles ?  
« Vous avez suffisamment petit déjeuné, tous les deux ? »  
Elle fit un petit « tss tss » désapprobateur.  
« Il faut manger plus que ça. Vous êtes bien maigrichons, tous les deux… Surtout toi ! » fait-elle en me mettant un doigt sur les côtes, avant d'éclater de rire.  
C'est vrai qu'elle, au contraire, était plutôt du genre bien en chair : il paraît que plus ça va, plus les générations grossissent ; chez Marie, c'est l'inverse : à chaque génération, on perd une ou deux tailles de vêtement – tout en grandissant de cinq centimètres.  
Histoire de nous requinquer, elle se fit une mission de me faire goûter tous les pains d'épices que contenaient les placards. Je savais même pas que c'était possible, d'avoir autant de sortes de pains d'épices.

Quand Marie est rentré, j'avais envie de retourner me coucher. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.


	7. Chapitre VI: Bouffée d'air

_Question à mille points : qui a regardé la Star Academy hier soir, juste parce qu'il y avait Tokio Hotel ? Moi, entre autres. XD Une bonne tranche de rigolade, avec un Bill très en beauté , des groupies stupides au premier rang, un candidat qui nous a massacré Mansoon, un play-back de 1000 Meere et un Nikos qui improvise pendant leur sortie : « Le chanteur Bill, et son frère jumeau… Gustaaaaaaav ! Et le batteur, Geooooorg ! »  
__Nikos, je crois que tu es un boulet. _

_Sinon, voilà le chapitre 6, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite : j'ai voulu introduire des éléments nouveaux, montrer un côté plus "quotidien", et je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir fait avec la subtilité adéquate… Sans compter qu'il y a un ou deux passages que je trouve très niais... T-T  
__J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.  
__Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre VI**

**Bouffée d'air**

J'avais prévu une excursion à Saint-Malo. Bill s'est un peu inquiété quand il a compris que personne ne venait avec nous: ça voulait dire que je conduisais. Or, il n'est pas du tout fan de ma conduite – et il ne pouvait pas prendre ma place au volant : il passait son examen final fin août. Il n'avait pas complètement tort quand il s'inquiétait ; c'est vrai qu'un volant entre les mains, je deviens très irritable.  
« T'énerves pas, hein, m'a-t-il fait en grimpant côté passager.  
- Pas de violence, c'est les vacances », grommelai-je.  
J'avais élaboré tout un programme : shopping, balade, plage, et pour le retour un dîner en amoureux. Bill, lui, avait sorti l'attirail de choc : casquette, lunettes noires et fringues informes. En revanche, l'écharpe était restée au placard : en été, c'est tout sauf discret.  
Je n'étais même pas sortie de la ville qu'il stressait déjà.  
« Bill, je n'ai pas encore klaxonné.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Je ne vais pas trop vite.  
- Absolument.  
- Alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais Hannibal Lecter, ok ? »  
Je le devinai en train de rouler des yeux. Heureusement pour moi, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

C'était Tom, un coup de fil qui s'éternisa – et c'était pas plus mal : pendant ce temps là, il ne fixait pas mon compteur de vitesse et ne m'écoutait pas grommeler contre les autres automobilistes. J'arrêtai assez vite d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Je me contentai de me laisser bercer par la voix de Bill, tout en faisant attention à la route – ou, en tout cas, en essayant.  
Quand il a finalement raccroché, je tournai déjà dans les différents parkings autour de Saint-Malo intra-muros pour trouver une place où me garer. Le silence s'est soudainement installé dans la voiture.  
« Il va bien ?  
- Il dit que oui. »  
Aïe. Formulé comme ça, je pressentais que Bill était d'un tout autre avis.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser le contraire ?  
- Je sais pas trop, avoua-t-il. (Il s'interrompit avant d'ajouter :) C'est juste que j'ai comme un truc, là, quand je lui parle… »  
Il me désigna un point juste en dessous de sa gorge.  
« J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il ne me dit rien…  
- Il te parle toujours de ce qui va pas ?  
- Non, mais comme en général il est pas loin, je peux le consoler quand même… Là je sais pas quoi faire… »  
Je pinçai les lèvres et finalement demandai :  
« Tu veux qu'on continue à en parler, ou je dois plutôt éviter le sujet ?  
- Je préfère qu'on arrête d'en parler. Si c'est vraiment très grave, il me le dira… Et sinon, je risque d'angoisser bêtement pour pas grand-chose. »  
Je hochai la tête. Il savait sans doute mieux que moi ce qu'il convenait de faire. Je comprenais parfois mal leurs trucs de jumeaux, il était donc hors de question que je m'en mêle. Tom, c'est vraiment le sujet sacré pour Bill ; et comme toujours dans les relations fraternelles, il se considérait comme le seul autorisé à dire du mal de son frère – et dans ces cas-là, il était bien sûr totalement exclu que j'approuve ce qu'il disait, ou pire, que j'en rajoute une couche. Et moi, je faisais pareil de mon côté avec ma propre frangine.  
Donc aujourd'hui, j'étais priée d'éviter le sujet « Tom ».

Comme il était encore assez tôt, la ville était presque vide. J'entraînai donc Bill dans les endroits qui risquaient d'être bien trop fréquentés dans l'après-midi. Sempiternel tour des remparts, donc, avec mes éternelles interrogations (« L'île, là, c'est le Fort National ? Ou c'est celle là ? »), repérages des coins à goûter (Sanchez, le glacier aux cinquante parfums, les vendeurs de gaufres et de beignets avec leur palettes entières de pots de nutella…), petites rues, petits escaliers, cathédrale… Et finalement, la raison de vivre de Bill – en troisième place, après Tom et la musique – : les boutiques.  
Il faut que je vous dise une chose : je suis quelqu'un de radin. Bien que née dans un milieu très aisé, avec des parents coulants et attentionnés, j'ai toujours eu du mal à acheter des trucs – ou à m'en faire acheter. L'argent, c'est sacré et ça s'épargne. Acheter quelque chose, pour moi, c'est presque un supplice. Autant vous dire que sur ce point, je suis totalement aux antipodes de Bill.  
Bon, c'est clair que quand on a réussi à atteindre un nombre à sept chiffres sur son compte en banque, on peut se le permettre un peu plus…  
Il n'empêche que j'avais mal au bide rien qu'à voir s'entasser les fringues sur ses bras.

« Il est génial, ce jean, non ? »  
Quand il pose sa question comme ça, je peux dire n'importe quoi, de toute façon il va se le payer, le jean – ou le t-shirt, ou les chaussures, ou la veste, ou le bijou, ou autre (rayez la mention inutile).  
« Ca te va très bien, mon cœur. »  
Et pour la millième fois depuis qu'on est rentré dans cette boutique, il disparaît dans la cabine, mais pour se rhabiller cette fois. Quand il ressort, il me pose la question que je déteste :  
« Et toi, tu veux rien ? »  
Je lui désigne la jupe que j'ai essayé il y a plus d'une demi-heure.  
« Y avait pas un haut qui te plaisait, aussi ?  
- Non, non. »  
En fait si, mais à cinquante euros, il neigera au mois d'août avant que je ne l'achète. Et je sais qu'il ne faut pas le dire à Bill : la dernière fois que j'ai fait un truc de ce genre, il a absolument tenu à me l'offrir. Ca m'a donné l'impression d'être une profiteuse.  
Ce qui était plus simple, en revanche, c'était de refuser les vêtements qu'il me faisait essayer : j'acceptais toujours de les enfiler… Juste pour le fun. Car les trois quarts du temps, les fringues qu'il me choisissait était immettables par qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. Ce jour-là, avant de finalement dénicher cette fameuse jupe, j'avais eu droit à l'essai d'un pantalon de cuir… Hum… Allez, j'avais bien ri.

C'est au moment où on allait repartir, les bras remplis de sacs – Bill avait l'air tellement pitoyable avec sa multitude de paquets que j'avais accepté d'en porter quelques-uns –, qu'un groupe de filles l'a reconnu. Je me suis raidie dès que j'ai entendu une espèce de cri dans mon dos :  
« Oh, les filles, on dirait Biiiiill ! »  
Bien évidemment, l'intéressé s'est retourné, confirmant leurs soupçons. Aussitôt, elles l'ont entourées et ont commencé à gémir.  
« Oh, ich liebe dich, Bill ! Tu me signes un autographe ? »  
Elles ont toutes sorti leurs portables pour les photos et leurs agendas pour la petite signature.  
« Bill, tu chantes trop bien ! T'es trop beau ! »  
Y a des jours où je me dis que Bill a quand même énormément de sang-froid et de zen pour être capable de continuer à être gentil, poli et serviable avec ce genre de nénettes, qui ne lui demandent même pas s'il va bien ou s'il passe une bonne journée, enfin bref : qui ne s'encombrent pas du minimum vital de politesses.  
Je suis peut-être un peu vieille France sur ce point, il est vrai. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard si, en breton, quand on se rencontre, on ne se dit pas « bonjour » mais : « Ca va ? » ou « Il fait beau, tu ne trouves pas ? ». Avant de poser de vraies questions aux gens, on les met à l'aise. Ca se fait.  
Et puis il y a une fille qui s'est tournée vers moi.  
« You are his… Euh… Garde du corps ? Euh… His agent, maybe ? »  
Je l'ai regardée d'un air incrédule – moi, garde du corps ? tu m'as bien regardée ? –, avant de lui lâcher – un chouïa glaciale, je l'avoue :  
« Je suis une amie. »  
Certaines filles m'ont jeté de drôles de regards : certaines l'air un peu surprises, d'autres vaguement hostiles.  
« Elle me fait visiter… Saint-Malo. »  
Quatre mots en français et je n'existais plus : elles s'étaient tout remises à se pâmer. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, on pouvait enfin décoller. Une dernière boutique – Bill ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher – et nous sommes enfin allés soulager nos pauvres estomacs.

Je me suis débrouillée pour l'emmener dans le seul restaurant chinois intra-muros – les crêpes, c'était prévu pour ce soir. Et puis ce fut la plage.  
La plage de Saint-Malo, c'est quand même grand. Même s'il y a des endroits avec du monde, on peut toujours se trouver un coin plus planqué. Moi j'aime pas trop aller me baigner ; mais Bill n'est pas le genre à me laisser le choix. J'aurais peut-être protesté… Si j'en avais vraiment eu envie.  
Je me suis donc laissée entraîner dans l'eau sans trop rien dire. Pendant que nous descendions vers la mer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer des yeux nos mains jointes ; je ne reconnaissais pas mes doigts avec tout ce vernis à leur bout.  
Les pieds dans l'eau, j'avais du mal à avancer. Je grelottais, et je déteste avoir froid. Bill ne m'avait pas attendu. J'étais toute seule, entourée de tas de gens qui ne m'intéressait pas et je ne pouvais pas avancer d'un centimètre. Mais comme l'eau montait, si ça se trouvait j'allais finir quand même par être immergée… D'ici un long moment.  
Ca faisait au moins quelques minutes que je restais là, comme une idiote, quand une main froide sur mon épaule m'a fait sursauter. Bill était là, déjà trempé des pieds à la tête.  
« Bah alors, Marie ? »  
Moi je ne dis rien et me contentai de le regarder, l'air vaguement contrite.  
« Viens. »  
C'est à nouveau lui qui m'a entraîné par la main. J'ai fait un pas, j'ai fait deux pas, cinq, dix. J'étais déjà dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.  
« Attention Marie… »  
Il m'a enlacé et nous avons plongé. J'ai gardé les yeux ouverts, malgré le sel et mes lentilles de contact. Bill les avait fermés et sa tête était blottie dans mon cou. J'ai eu l'impression que ça durait très longtemps…

Sauf qu'en fait, au bout de dix ou quinze secondes, il fallait que je retourne à l'air frais – et Bill non plus ne s'était pas subitement retrouvé pourvu de branchies (ça me ferait mal…). On s'est redressé et j'écartai de mon visage les mèches de cheveux dégoulinantes.  
« Pourquoi tu m'as pas suivi ?  
- J'aime pas aller dans l'eau toute seule.  
- Je te quitte plus, alors. »

« Marie ? Tu as peur des garçons ? »  
On était en train de lézarder sur nos serviettes, au soleil – non, il ne pleut pas tout le temps en Bretagne – et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me pose la question là, de but en blanc. J'avais la réponse. Mais je préférai lui demander :  
« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Je pensais… T'es toujours crispée. Quand je te prends dans mes bras. Comme tout à l'heure, dans l'eau. Ou tu as peur de moi, seulement ? »  
J'étais mal à l'aise. Je savais que Bill ne posait pas cette question par hasard, et il savait très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui en particulier. La première fois qu'il m'avait interrogé là-dessus, on ne sortait pas encore ensemble. Il m'avait invité à une fête et un garçon – un type du staff technique, si ma mémoire est bonne – m'avait draguée très lourdement. Quand il a commencé à me passer le bras autour des épaules, j'étais à la limite de la crise de panique.  
Heureusement pour moi, les garçons n'étaient pas loin, et mine de rien Georg peut passer pour un vrai dur – je dis bien passer pour, hein... Mais ça les avait un peu étonnés, que je me mette dans cet état pour au fond… Pas grand-chose.  
Et puis il y avait eu notre premier bisous, les premiers contacts… J'avais jamais été fichue de cacher mes angoisses. Et à chaque fois, il me reposait la question. Mais j'étais incapable de lui expliquer.  
« C'est pas toi, Bill. J'aime pas trop qu'on me touche.  
- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu fais des efforts ; mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'as pas tout dit. Pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas tout une fois pour toute ? Ca nous éviterait de revenir tout le temps sur le sujet… »  
Aïe. Ca faisait un moment que je craignais ça : Bill avait su prendre des gants pendant plusieurs mois, mais sa patience avait des limites.  
« Je peux pas t'en parler, mon cœur.  
- Pourquoi, tu me fais pas confiance ?  
- Non, Bill, c'est pas ça… »  
Je me mordis les lèvres, avant de reprendre.  
« Je suis pas capable de t'en parler. Ni d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Ca veut pas sortir. C'est… C'est coincé, en fait. »  
Je me suis tournée vers lui : il avait tordu sa bouche en une moue dubitative et un peu inquiète.  
« Te fais pas des films non plus : y a sans doute pas de quoi en faire un plat dans l'idée de la plupart des gens. Je suis peut-être plus sensible que la moyenne… »  
Il s'est mis à triturer une mèche de mes cheveux.  
« Moi je veux juste t'aider… »  
Il s'est a commencé à arborer un tel air de cocker battu que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.  
« Je sais bien, mon cœur… »

On s'est pointé à la crêperie un peu avant neuf heures. J'avais eu la chance de tomber sur le patron quand j'avais réservé ; je lui avais donc demandé une petite table dans un coin, et il m'avait suggéré de venir assez tard pour venir faire un tour en cuisine, en fin de service… Et il en a profité pour me redemander si je voulais pas venir filer un coup de main pour le quinze août – LA période de rush par excellence. Je refusai poliment, tout en me disant que vu le petit boulot qui m'attendait en septembre – travailler dans une librairie, mon rêve ! –, il faudrait me menacer de mort pour que je retourne travailler dans un restaurant.  
Je connaissais le serveur qui nous a placés : c'était avec lui que je m'étais le moins bien entendu l'année précédente. Coup de bol pour moi, il était tombé malade et j'avais commencé à le remplacer lors des services du midi. Sacrée revanche, puisqu'il avait répandu la rumeur que j'allais me faire virer…  
Pas de causette, donc. Je me contentai de demander deux cocktails de la maison, avant de me sortir tout ça de la tête. Ce soir, il n'y avait que Bill et moi.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une personnalité mettait les pieds dans la crêperie de l'Hermine ; les propriétaires avaient déjà géré de nombreux chanteurs, acteurs, et même Villepin y était passé alors qu'il était premier ministre. Les habitués en avaient donc vu d'autres, j'étais donc assez sereine pour notre tranquillité.  
Ma seule angoisse, c'était que Bill n'aime pas les galettes…

Je me sentis peu à peu glisser à nouveau dans mon mode « amoureuse transie ». Un jour, il faudra sérieusement qu'on me prenne en photo, que je sache quand même de quoi j'ai l'air dans ces moments là. Toujours est-il que c'est en susurrant que je lui ai expliqué point par point la composition de chaque galette – les ingrédients sont bien écrits en anglais sur la carte, mais je ne vous referai pas un topo sur les dons de Bill pour les langues étrangères…  
On a roucoulé pendant le premier service – galettes –, on a roucoulé pendant le deuxième service – crêpes –, on a arrêté deux secondes le temps de payer – « Bill, j'ai dit _chacun sa part_… » –, et même un tout petit peu plus – cet enfoiré est allé payer derrière mon dos, aidé par Gaël, un serveur (que je surnomme le Beatles, à cause de la coupe de cheveux), donc j'ai un peu boudé –, puis ensuite on a continué à nous complaire dans la guimauve la plus écoeurant jusqu'à ce que la crêperie se vide quelque peu. Quand Bill s'est rendu compte qu'il ne restait plus que trois tables à part nous, il m'a demandé :  
« On attend quelque chose de spécial ?  
- Ben je voulais passer en cuisine, saluer des mes anciens collègues. Donc faut attendre qu'ils n'aient plus rien à faire. Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?  
- Je dois venir aussi ? Enfin je connais personne…  
- Mais si, andouille ! Y a Marie-Anne. »  
Il a sauté sur ses pieds, et pour un peu, c'est lui qui m'aurait entraîné vers la cuisine – sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas le chemin.

Si le restaurant est immense, la cuisine de l'Hermine, elle, est ridiculement minuscule et étroite. Heureusement, la plupart des serveurs ne faisaient plus grand-chose : ils étaient en train de redresser tranquillement les tables, d'attendre le paiement des derniers clients…  
Marie-Anne avait fini son service et se reposait dans l'arrière-cour. Elle a souri en nous voyant arriver, peut-être parce que j'étais en train de dire à Bill d'éviter de marcher à tel endroit, de ne pas se mettre au milieu du passage… Des réflexes du boulot me reprenaient.  
« Alors les jeunes ? Bien dîné ? »  
Bill a acquiescé avec un grand sourire – mode groupie activée – et en baragouinant qu'il avait adoré. Sébastien, le cuistot, vint s'ajouter à la conversation, tandis que je saluai le patron, la patronne et leur fille aînée – après tout, nos familles se connaissent depuis quarante ans au bas mot, il fallait entretenir les bonnes relations.  
Je surveillais tout de même Bill du coin de l'œil : les serveuses n'avaient pas tardé à venir minauder à ses pieds, et même si je doutais qu'une seule ne soit de la concurrence sérieuse, on est jalouse ou on l'est pas, hein… Et c'était pas Bill qui allait me le reprocher : il est pire. Moi j'ai été obligée de mettre de l'eau dans mon vin ; j'ai vraiment besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi ?  
Au bout d'une d'un quart d'heure de bons procédés – et la promesse de Marie-Anne d'aller se faire une bouffe – on finit par mettre enfin les voiles.

Dans la voiture, Bill m'a soudain demandé :  
« C'est quoi son nom, à la serveuse blonde qui nous a proposé d'aller en boîte ?  
- Heu… Des blondes y en avait deux. Carine, la très jolie, et puis Anne-Charlotte… »  
Je me retins de dire ce que je pensais vraiment d'Anne-Charlotte, qui n'était pas une lumière mais en revanche une vraie emmerdeuse. D'ailleurs, petite précision : oui, c'est son vrai prénom.  
« Je crois que c'était Anne-Charlotte… Elle est un peu… Heu… Pas maligne, non ? »  
Je pouffai. Bill, je t'adore.


	8. Chapitre VII: Le Grand Débarquement

_Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 7… Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je commence à sécher un peu, et le chapitre 8 est à peine commencé. Je vais quand même tout faire pour le finir pour le week-end prochain, mais il est fort possible qu'il n'y ait pas d'update le week-end du 9 décembre.  
__Je suis désolée, mais mon imagination fonctionne un peu au ralenti en ce moment…_

_(Et merci à T'chou qui a corrigé mes fautes)_

**Chapitre VII**

**Le Grand débarquement**

Réveillé par un rai de lumière, j'ouvris un œil. Marie avait allumé son ordinateur, affectueusement surnommé Baka-sama, et tapotait le clavier par rafales, assise en tailleur au bout du lit.  
« Tu fais quoi ? marmonnai-je.  
- Tu es réveillé ? me dit-elle, se détachant un instant de sa machine pour me coller un bisou sur la joue gauche. J'ai eu une idée cette nuit, j'avais pas envie de la perdre.  
- Je t'avais jamais vu écrire tes trucs.  
- D'habitude j'arrive à écrire que quand je suis seule… Ou en cours. Mais vu ton niveau de français, j'ai pas trop peur que tu viennes lire par-dessus mon épaule… Normalement, on a tellement peu d'intimité ici que si j'arrive à écrire deux lignes, c'est miraculeux. »  
Je me suis vaguement hissé vers elle – autant que mon état comateux me le permettait – et j'ai posé ma tête sur un de ses genoux.  
« Ca raconte quoi ton truc ? »  
Elle a tordu la bouche. Ca, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à moitié envie de me raconter.  
« C'est pas facile à résumer. L'histoire, c'est dans une famille romaine… Et euh… En fait ils achètent un esclave originaire des provinces celtes… Enfin bon. »  
C'était pas la peine de lui en soutirer plus.  
« Tu vas la faire lire à Louise ?  
- Hm hm, acquiesça-t-elle.  
- Elle, elle me racontera. »  
Marie s'est fendue d'un sourire. Elle savait que Louise aurait du mal à m'en raconter plus ; le résumé, c'était pas sa spécialité.

Louise est la première personne de l'entourage de Marie que j'ai rencontrée. Elle a un peu la même tendance à jouer la fille bien élevée à la première rencontre… Mais ça dure beaucoup moins longtemps. En plus, comme elle parle très bien allemand, ça ne lui a pas pris des heures pour renchérir aux blagues stupides du groupe. On était dans un restaurant japonais, elle nous a donc fait profiter de sa façon inédite de manger des sushi – après avoir hésité durant trois plombes pour choisir son menu (j'allais apprendre par la suite que c'était du Louise tout craché).  
Louise est très mignonne, dans son genre : elle a des yeux bleus qui peuvent ou vous dévisager avec indifférence ou pétiller d'espièglerie, d'épais cheveux noirs et plein de tâches de rousseur sur sa peau blanche.  
J'avoue quand même avoir un peu halluciné quand, après quelques rencontres, elle m'a lâché, droit dans les yeux :  
« Non, vraiment Bill, je déteste la façon dont tu te coiffes. »  
Tom a failli s'étrangler tellement il riait. Marie, elle, l'a regardée d'un air consterné en la traitant de boulet.  
Et puis elle s'est mise à nous donner des surnoms : on était devenu Tomi, Gorgui, Gusti… Moi, j'avais d'abord été Billou, jusqu'à ce que Marie lui suggère Billig (prononcez bilik) – ce qui, j'ignore pourquoi, les fait mourir de rire. Elles m'ont assuré que ce n'était pas à cause de sa signification en allemand, où billig (prononcez bilich) veut dire « bon marché ». Le mystère reste donc entier.

« Va falloir que tu prépares tes bagages, mon cœur. »  
Je levai vers Marie un regard interrogatif.  
« Aujourd'hui c'est le grand débarquement, me rappelle-t-elle. On part à l'hôtel. »  
Ah oui. Et le grand dîner, c'était demain. Je ne me rappelais même pas d'un prénom sur deux.  
« Il est loin, l'hôtel ?  
- Non, à peine quelques centaines de mètres. Juste après l'église. »  
Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. On était arrivés un peu moins d'une semaine auparavant, mais c'était déjà un sacré bordel. Et la faute m'en revenait principalement : Marie, elle, avait juste constitué des petits tas de bouquin et de papiers sur et autour de sa table de nuit. Moi, j'avais laissé traîner ma boîte à maquillage, des carnets, quelques fringues que j'avais sorties du sac et que j'avais eu la flemme de ranger…  
« T'en as encore pour longtemps, d'écrire ton machin ? »  
Maintenant que j'étais réveillé…

On a stocké nos bagages dans un petit coin de la chambre, qui était à présent aussi nickel qu'à notre arrivée. On venait à peine de finir d'enlever les draps du lit quand l'invasion a démarré.  
Cinq collégiens – dont une collégienne – se sont précipités dans le couloir, suivis par deux adultes portant de lourds bagages qui se sont aussitôt engouffrés dans notre désormais ex-chambre. L'un des gamins, qui faisait ma taille, s'est immédiatement dirigé vers Marie et moi.  
« Salut Gabriel ! » a fait cette dernière, tout sourire.  
Ah oui, Gabriel. Celui-là, Marie l'aime bien. Gabriel a quatorze ans et fait visiblement une adolescence un peu ingrate : un peu d'acné, une espèce d'embryon de moustache, sans compter ce corps immense et dégingandé qu'il a gagné en quelques mois et dont il ne sait visiblement pas encore trop quoi faire.  
Il salua Marie, avant de me jeter un regard interrogateur. Après qu'elle m'eut présenté, il lâcha un petit :  
« Bill, euh… Le chanteur…  
- Ouais, ouais, le chanteur. »  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, l'air intimidé, et me salua d'un petit hochement de tête. Décidément, la famille de Marie était globalement aussi expansive qu'elle – c'est-à-dire pas des masses. Des cris s'élevèrent au salon : visiblement, on se chamaillait déjà. En entrant dans la pièce, je vis Anne chuchoter à l'oreille du père de Gabriel – Blaise de son petit nom, me rappela Marie.  
Celui-ci me lança un regard inquisiteur, levant un sourcil, incrédule. Marie m'avait prévenu que j'aurais du mal à m'en faire un ami : il était très solidaire avec sa sœur.  
Elle s'est mise à faire le tour des nouveaux arrivants en distribuant des bises. Je sais que chez les Français c'est un geste assez automatique, mais ce n'est toujours pas nature chez moi d'embrasser tout de suite quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Comme on venait quand même vers moi, je me mis à enchaîner les poignées de main, en répétant mon prénom à ceux qui le demandaient.

A peine ces salutations expédiées que déjà, de nouvelles voitures se faisaient entendre devant la maison.  
Depuis la fenêtre du salon, on vit sortir deux solides gaillards, un jeune homme plus frêle et une femme.  
« Les Américains, me souffla Marie tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison, la famille d'Yves. »  
C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient depuis des années ; habitant quelques kilomètres au sud de New York, leur envie de retourner en Bretagne s'était progressivement émoussée. La mère était mince, blonde, son sourire étincelant collé sur la figure. _Très américanisée_, m'avait souligné Marie avec une once de dédain. Les trois garçons étaient coiffés comme leur père, un catogan retenant leurs cheveux bruns.  
Je me fis la réflexion que deux des fils étaient bâtis un peu comme Gustav ou Georg : assez petits, mais massifs, les épaules larges et les bras musclés.  
« Celui avec la moustache, c'est Kevin, l'aîné, et celui avec les taches de rousseur, c'est Julien, le benjamin. »  
Bises, poignées de main. Et puis il en restait un, en retrait, l'air un peu sauvage. J'avais retenu son nom, Romain, parce que c'était le grand marginal de sa famille : son QI devait frôler les 160, il était bourré de TOC et se foutait pas mal des gens qui l'entouraient… Sauf de Marie, qu'il considérait comme « la seule personne intéressante de la famille. » Il me dévisagea de ses grands yeux bleus, avant de nous saluer sans un sourire.  
« C'est ton petit ami ? » demanda-t-il à sa cousine.  
Celle-ci hocha la tête, un air très sérieux collé sur son visage.  
« Bah… C'est cool pour toi, réagit-il en serrant les lèvres dans une moue timide. C'est bien. »  
Ils se sont encore regardés pendant quelques secondes, et puis Romain est retourné avec ses frères. J'ai soudain remarqué qu'il n'avait adressé la parole à personne d'autre qu'à Marie.

On a déménagé toutes nos affaires. L'hôtel n'était pas grand luxe, mais plutôt sympa quand même. J'ai immédiatement pris mes marques… C'est-à-dire que j'ai déballé mon maquillage, mes fringues et mon ordinateur. Réflexe.  
Marie, elle, s'est contentée de me regarder d'un œil incrédule.  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? lui ai-je demandé.  
- Tu fais toujours ça ? On dirais que t'es déjà chez toi… »  
Sans commentaire.

C'est en redescendant dans le hall qu'on a croisé les derniers arrivants du clan Hamon, qui dormaient quelques étages au-dessus de nous. Là, je n'ai pas pu lutter contre les bises et les embrassades. Au moins, ils étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de voir Marie… Et ils m'avaient de toute évidence déjà adopté.  
« Tu sais qu'ils prévoient une tempête pour demain ? » a demandé le père de famille à sa nièce (au quatrième degré, c'était bien ça ?).  
Une tempête ? Marie, tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça. Elle nota mon regard perplexe, puisqu'elle haussa les épaules et donna sa réponse autant pour moi que pour son oncle.  
« Tempête, c'est vite dit. L'année dernière, ils en avaient prévu une : résultat, on a eu un tout petit coup de vent, une après-midi de pluie, et puis c'est tout. Ils parlent de tempête uniquement pour dissuader les touristes de prendre la mer dans des conditions moyennes. Et puis ici, on a le microclimat. »  
Alors qu'on retournait dîner dans la maison de famille, je lui demandai à l'oreille :  
« C'est quoi un microclimat ?  
- Un microclimat, c'est quand, dans un endroit, il fait globalement meilleur qu'autour. Mais c'est tout petit. Par exemple : il y a une île qui s'appelle Bréhat. Quand il pleut sur la mer autour, sur Bréhat, il fait beau. Ici, sur la côte, entre Cancale à l'est et le cap Fréhel à l'ouest, il fait meilleur que dans les terres. Et puis il y a les mauvais microclimats : à Locronan et à Roscoff, il fait tout le temps pourri.  
- Et comment ça se fait ?  
- Ca s'explique pas ; c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. C'est le principe du microclimat. »  
En plus d'avoir des lois familiales spécifiques, ce coin avait donc des lois météorologiques spécifiques…

J'ai profité de ce dernier dîner en comité _relativement_ réduit pour réviser tous les prénoms et les liens qui unissaient les différents protagonistes. On était à présent répartis sur deux services : les moins de dix-huit ans d'abord, les autres ensuite. Et on était serrés autour de la table. Demain, on passerait à trois groupes. J'ai repéré qu'à présent, Anne, son petit frère Blaise et ses deux belles-sœurs, au lieu de me poser directement leurs questions à mon sujet, se les posaient entre eux et venaient ensuite faire confirmer la réponse par Marie.  
Ca faisait vraiment très bizarre.  
Mais pour une fois, je pouvais avoir de vraies conversations à table : Gabriel et Arnaud – l'aîné de la famille qui logeait avec nous à l'hôtel –, bien qu'ils fussent plus jeunes que nous de respectivement cinq et trois ans, étaient assez proches de Marie et tous les trois ne se contentait pas des quelques questions de politesse rituelles.  
Elle s'intéressait réellement à leur parcours ; c'étaient deux gamins intelligents, matures, mais qui galéraient pour des raisons différentes : Arnaud était très dyslexique et se retrouvait avec une année de retard parce qu'il lui était presque impossible d'écrire une phrase cohérente ; quant à Gabriel, s'il avait à peu près bien vécu la séparation de ses parents, il avait du mal à supporter les trois nouveaux frères et sœur qui lui étaient tombés sur le nez juste après…  
Alors Marie se faisait un peu grande sœur, rassurante, leur disant que oui, ils étaient intelligents, que l'école de toute façon c'est chiant et que les gens qui les emmerdaient au bahut, ben c'étaient juste des cons et puis c'est tout…

Gabriel, à la fin de la soirée, quand les grands se furent un peu éloignés, s'est soudain mis à me poser plein de questions sur mon groupe. C'est comment d'être en concert ? De signer des autographes ? Comment on écrivait nos morceaux ? Et puis est-ce que c'était pas crevant les tournées ? Et puis…  
Ses yeux s'étaient soudain mis à briller. Il avait nos albums et les écoutait quasiment en boucle, ce qui déplaisait plutôt à son père, qui ne jurait que par les Red Hot Chili Peppers – et personne d'autre.  
Quant à Arnaud, il nous regardait un peu de la même façon que Marie, l'air doux, vaguement attendri. Ils ont le même regard, très expressif, tous les deux. Vous savez, les yeux, le miroir de l'âme ? C'est pour des gens comme eux qu'on a inventé l'expression.

Au moment de m'endormir, je me disais que peut-être, finalement, je survivrai à une journée entière immergée dans ce clan de fous.

_Voilà, il y a un petit « submit review », n'oubliez pas l'auteur…  
__Merci._


	9. Chapitre VIII: Ouragan

**Chapitre VIII**

**Ouragan**

Bon. Cette fois, ça y était.  
Bill, mon cœur, je te jette dans l'arène, mais si les lions s'approche vraiment trop, je jure que je ferai rempart de mon corps.  
Bon, ok. J'en fais un peu trop, non ?

Je l'ai prié de faire quand même soft au niveau look : brosse tes cheveux, ne touche pas à ce pot de gel, mets toi du crayon si tu veux, mais pour le fond de teint et le fard à paupière, par pitié, évite. Mets des fringues aussi moulantes que tu en as envie mais évite les accessoires clinquant.  
Oh et puis s'il te plaît, pas ce pantalon à rayures… Oui, je sais, tu l'aimes bien, mais moi je trouve que t'es pas chic dedans…

Sur la fin, je commençais sérieusement à l'agacer. Bill n'a jamais apprécié qu'on lui donne des ordres ; c'est pour ça que d'habitude je le laissais partir dans ses trips, faire l'idiot, s'habiller comme un chanteur de j-pop sans broncher… Mais ce jour-là, non.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pètes un plomb avec mes fringues, aujourd'hui ? » râla-t-il enfin, à bout de nerfs.  
Ca, mon cœur, c'était la question au million d'euros.  
« Parce que ce soir, c'est la photo de famille. »  
Il m'a regardé, l'air de dire « et alors ? »  
« Tu vas être mitraillé. Je sais, tu as l'habitude ; mais les clichés que prennent les photographes que tu rencontres en promo ne seront pas conservés dans tous les albums de famille Hamon pour les trois siècles à venir. »  
Là, il a eu l'air un peu surpris, voire vaguement dubitatif.  
« Trois siècles, hein ?  
- Dans ma famille on jette jamais rien… » justifiai-je.

La maison bourdonnait déjà comme une ruche alors que nous n'en étions encore qu'au petit déjeuner. La cuisine était pleine à craquer : outre ma tante Anne, auto-proclamée cuisinière de la maison, ma grand-mère et ma mère était également là, déballant les provisions, comptant les gâteaux, vérifiant la cuisson des viandes, goûtant les sauces et virant les gamins trop curieux. Les pères, eux, avaient tous été réquisitionnés à l'ouverture des huîtres. Bill et moi eurent vite une mission : courir d'une maison à l'autre pour transmettre des messages. Est-ce que le cousin Gilles avait bien pensé à acheter le kouign-amann ? Est-ce que les Maillard pouvaient nous prêter des plats et des assiettes ? Qu'est-ce que l'oncle Victor devait apporter comme vin ? La plus éloignée des maison dans lesquelles nous nous rendions n'était même pas à un kilomètre, mais de fil en aiguille, il fut vite 13 heures.  
Et la grande réunion pouvait enfin commencer.

Nous étions près de quarante, répartis sur trois générations, entre deux et soixante-dix-huit ans. Seul Antoine manquait à l'appel, dieu seul savait où il pouvait bien se trouver, et il y avait peu de chance qu'il refisse surface avant le dîner – et je crois que même ses parents n'apprécieraient qu'à moitié qu'il se pointe alors qu'il s'était décommandé et qu'on ne l'avait pas compté en achetant les huîtres. Les derniers acteurs de cette grande comédie familiale avaient fait leur entrée : le dernier frère de ma grand-mère, ses deux fils et leurs épouses, chaque couple parent d'une petite fille à l'école primaire et d'un garçon encore en âge de porter des couches. Les fillettes se jetèrent à mon cou et semblèrent ne plus vouloir s'en détacher. J'essayai tout de même de prendre dans mes bras le plus jeune des enfants, Gauthier, deux ans. Je lui chatouillai le nez et il se mit à me faire des risettes. Toute fière, me tournai vers Bill et lui dit, en allemand car je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir que sa mère comprenne ce que je racontai :  
« Tu sais que je lui ai donné le biberon, il venait à peine de naître. C'est mon préféré. »  
Bill me lança un regard presque attendri, mais la mère du bout de chou me le pris des bras. J'aurais bien aimé le garder un peu, je ne voyais pas ce gamin très souvent.  
« Fais donc pas cette tête, me murmura Bill, qui avait remarqué ma déception. Faudra pas que quelqu'un s'occupe de ton chouchou, quand tous les vieux croûtons iront dîner. »  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

Le temps s'était gâté et, tandis que les plus jeunes déjeunaient, le reste de la tribu se retrouva plus ou moins entassé dans le salon, tandis que les mamans surveillaient leur progéniture. Il me fallut ruser pour ne pas me retrouvée séparée de Bill : quand mes petites cousines furent enfin détachées de ma robe et installées devant leurs assiettes, je découvris mon petit ami littéralement cerné par mes tantes. Même si elle ne lui étaient pas hostile – à l'exception d'Anne et de ses deux belles-sœurs –, toutes ces femmes massées autour de lui l'intimidaient probablement un peu, et l'étouffait sûrement beaucoup. Lorsque j'eus réussi à m'infiltrer dans le groupe, je me vis sollicitée comme traductrice, afin que Bill s'expliquât plus facilement. Je réalisai alors qu'elles lui faisaient décrire son arbre généalogique dans les détails.  
Nous nous entassâmes sur la banquette du salon, un verre de champagne à la main et, entre nous tous, la table basse était submergée de gâteaux apéritifs et d'amuse-gueules de toutes sortes. Les moitiés féminines des couples étaient à peu près toutes assises sur les genoux de leur moitié masculine, ce qui dans mon cas était – attention, un mythe s'écroule – extrêmement inconfortable. Eh oui, garçon maigre signifie le plus souvent genoux pointus. C'est pourquoi, une fois les verres vidées, je suivis le mouvement des ados, qui se dirigeaient en masse vers les chambre de l'étage au-dessus.  
En passant dans l'escalier, je tapotai machinalement le baromètre et poussai une exclamation un peu surprise. Je me sentis obligée de répondre aux coups d'œil intrigués de Bill et de quelques autres.  
« Le baromètre est super bas, lui expliquai-je. Enfin c'est normal, ils avaient dit qu'il y aurait une tempête. Sûrement rien de terrible, mais il va sérieusement pleuvoir. »

Cela faisait une éternité que tout notre groupe ne s'était pas réuni. Certes, il manquait Antoine ; mais ce n'était pas comme s'il me manquait. Romain, qui lorgnait sur Bill depuis un certain temps, un air goguenard au visage, finit par lui dire :  
« Si vraiment on t'embête trop, pense à ce que vivra Marie au milieu de ta famille. »  
Mes cousins s'esclaffèrent, et je ne réprimai pas un sourire.  
« Pas de risque, rétorqua l'intéressé avec cet accent qui me faisait fondre. On fait pas de réunion comme ça, chez moi.  
- Quel dommage, s'exclama ma sœur. C'est tellement bien de se retrouver tous ensemble. »  
Je levai les yeux au ciel, trouvant cette réflexion parfaitement cucul.  
« En fait… » commença Bill avant de s'interrompre.  
Il me jeta un coup d'œil et repris en allemand tandis que je traduisais.  
« En fait, je ne pourrais pas considérer des gens aussi éloignés de moi comme ma famille. Ma famille, c'est mon frère, mes parents, mon beau-père et mes grands-parents… Ca s'arrête là. Les personnes dont vos mères ont tenté de me faire parler, la plupart, je les ai jamais vu… »  
Tous l'examinèrent, interrogatifs. Ce fut Arnaud qui brisa le silence.  
« Moi ça me paraît normal, tout ce monde, expliqua-t-il. Ca va peut-être paraître cliché, ce que je vais dire, mais… On a les mêmes ancêtres. C'est ça, la famille.  
- Et ça se voit qu'on est une famille à ce qu'on se tolère des trucs qui passeraient pas avec les autres. »  
C'est au beau milieu de ces profondes réflexions qu'un tonitruant à table nous rameuta tous dans l'escalier. Je n'étais que sur la deuxième marche, quand Bill se pencha à mon oreille :  
« Euh… Tu sais, je suis pas sûr d'aimer les huîtres. »  
Cette fois, c'était moi qui était attendrie.  
« C'est pas grave, mon cœur. Y aura bien des gens pour se sacrifier et avaler ta part. »

Antoine finit tout de même par ressurgir, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi ; les adultes – alias « vieux croûtons » - venaient à peine de finir le fromage. On suggéra de prendre immédiatement la photo de famille, version « jeune génération » - la précédente ayant déjà pris la sienne depuis belle lurette.  
Il fallut cependant essorer Antoine – enfin pas vraiment essorer, mais au moins lui sécher les cheveux et lui filer un nouveau t-shirt – car il était revenu sous une pluie torrentielle. J'étais contente de la mise en place de la photo : nous étions sur le canapé, j'avais Bill à côté de moi, Gauthier sur mes genoux, les deux petites à mes pieds. Et puis les autres, tout autour.  
Je fonçai voir l'exemplaire qui se trouvait dans l'appareil numérique de mon père. Il me plaisait bien.  
« Ca y est, Bill, lui fis-je en lui mettant la photo sous le nez. Tu es immortalisé comme membre du clan. »  
Je lui ai tiré la langue, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était quand même une blague.

C'est vers huit heures du soir que les choses ont commencées à se gâter. Pour une fois, ce n'était la faute de personne, car même Antoine s'était tenu à carreaux. En fait, le problème, c'était le baromètre.  
Normalement, une tempête en août, c'est très improbable. Il y a des bons coups de vents, mais les vraies tempêtes, elles, ont plutôt lieu à la fin de l'année. Mais les exceptions, ça existe.  
Je n'avais jamais vu le baromètre aussi bas. En fait, il était à la limite de dépasser la dernière barrette. Le bruit était également très inquiétant, un espèce de sifflement strident, et l'on pouvait voir les derniers arbres de la falaise se plier de façon inquiétante. Le dîner des petits était tout juste commencé, et tout le monde tirait la tronche. Et Bill, qui comprenait moins bien que nous ce qui était en train de se passer, était plus inquiet que la moyenne.  
« C'est normal, ce vent ? » finit-il par me demander.  
Je secouai la tête.  
« Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer ? »  
Je pris un instant de réflexion avant de lui donner ma réponse.  
« L'électricité peut être coupée. Des bouts de la toiture peuvent être abîmés. A la dernière tempête, la moitié de la toiture de la maison d'en dessous s'est envolée, est remontée jusqu'à la nôtre et en a défoncé un petit bout. »  
Bill était encore plus pâlichon que d'habitude.  
« T'inquiète, on risque pas grand-chose. Les gens qui meurent pendant les tempêtes, en général, ils sont dehors et se prennent un arbre. Nous on est à l'intérieur. Au pire, ça nous gâchera un peu le dîner. »

Et puis au bout d'un moment, on a arrêté de faire attention au bruit. Les jeux de mots pourris de mon oncle Yves, soutenu par son beau-frère qui en faisait des pires encore, y furent pour beaucoup. Même Bill arrivait à les comprendre.  
Une fois notre part de gâteaux engloutis, nous nous sommes à nouveau réunis entre ados, mais pas à l'étage supérieur : il était condamné jusqu'à ce que le vent se calme. Notre nouveau refuge fut l'appartement des grands-parents, au rez- de-chaussée.  
« Quand est-ce qu'on pourra retourner à l'hôtel, d'après toi ? m'interrogea Arnaud.  
- Pas cette nuit. C'est trop dangereux. »  
C'est à ce moment que la lumière, et accessoirement le DVD que nous avions mis en route, se sont brusquement éteint.  
Honnêtement, on m'aurait dit il y a huit mois qu'un jour je me retrouverai dans cette maison avec Bill Kaulitz, pendant une tempête, avec une coupure d'électricité, ça m'aurait fait mourir de rire. Là, je trouvais pas ça tellement drôle.

On a fini la soirée avec des bougies. A part les tout petits, qui étaient déjà couchés dans notre ex-chambre, personne n'a vraiment dormi : en désespoir de cause, nous avions sorti des jeux de société et entamé une interminable partie de « Richesses du Monde ». Ca faisait un drôle d'effet à Bill de jouer à un jeu où on parlait encore d'URSS… Quand je vous disais qu'on jetait rien, c'était pas de la blague.  
La fatigue aidant, ainsi que l'alcool que certains d'entre nous avions ingurgités, entre deux lancés de dés, nous nous mettions à raconter un peu n'importe quoi : je faisais peur au petit Luc en lui racontant les légendes sur l'Ankou que je connaissais de mémoire. Il avait beau avoir douze ans, entre les bougies, la pénombre et le vent, je savais qu'il n'était pas bien rassuré.  
J'expliquai aussi à Bill de quoi il s'agissait, mais seulement en chuchotant : parler des légendes de la mort à haute voix, ça ne fait peur à personne. Et puis je suis superstitieuse.

Inutile de vous dire que quand l'aube s'est enfin décidée à venir, et les nuages l'avaient grandement retardée, nous avions tous une très, très sales tronches. Oui, même Bill. J'ai déjà des cernes en temps normal, mais là elles descendaient jusque sur mes joues. Les chambres se remplirent, puisque le toit ne risquait plus rien. Après un gros câlin avec mes parents, nous avons repris le chemin de l'hôtel.  
« Hé ! »  
C'était Romain. Il nous avait suivis, avec ses deux frères, Arnaud, et je ne sais pourquoi, Antoine.  
« On va voir sur la plage, à quoi ça ressemble ? » suggéra-t-il.

C'était pas beau à voir. Une partie des bateaux qui mouillaient dans la baies avaient été balayés sur les rochers. Il y avait des débris partout.  
« Waouh… lâcha Bill. C'est plutôt effrayant… »  
Je hochai la tête en silence. J'étais moins choquée par les bateaux que par les maisons : notre toit avait tenu sans problème… Mais les maisons plus récentes étaient décidément moins solides.  
« Et puis on entend rien… » reprit-il.  
C'était vrai. Pas un oiseau… Juste les vagues, et nous.  
« Après une tempête… C'est toujours calme. »  
On s'est enfin décidé à aller se coucher.

Les quelques jours qui nous restaient passèrent bien trop vite. Le temps d'un déjeuner avec Marie-Anne, une nouvelle baignade et quelques dizaines d'autographes – fallait s'y attendre, c'est pas comme si la plage principale de Lancieux était déserte – il était déjà temps pour Bill de filer enregistrer son album.  
Je vivais cette séparation beaucoup mieux que lui. Ne doutez cependant pas de mes sentiments : j'adore Bill, dans mon futur idéal il m'épouse et me fait des mioches, mais je suis quelqu'un d'intrinsèquement solitaire. Bill finirait par me manquer atrocement, et quand il reviendrait, je lui sauterai au cou. En attendant, ça faisait trois semaine qu'on ne se séparait que quelques minutes par jour, et j'avais franchement besoin d'air. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal : sans ça, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à vivre une relation à distance.

Pendant le trajet du retour, il redoubla de gestes d'affection et, pour ne pas gâcher stupidement son départ, je m'abstenais de tout commentaire à propos de son côté collant. A l'aéroport, son air déconfit me fit de la peine.  
« Pense à tes fans, mon cœur. Si on veut pas qu'elles m'assassinent, il leur faut un nouveau disque ! »  
Il fit l'effort de rire de ma réflexion stupide.  
« Tu vas me manquer, _Schatz_.  
- Tu vas me manquer aussi. »  
Il m'a embrassé, en plein milieu de l'aéroport. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux doigts de pieds. Je détestais les signes d'affection publics. Mais après tout, on risquait de ne pas se revoir de sitôt…  
Même si je ressentais un pincement au cœur, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagée. Plus obligée de se cacher de potentielles groupies, plus d'obligation de rester scotchée à qui que ce soit, et j'allais enfin pouvoir remettre mes posters Tokio Hotel à leur place, sur mon mur.

Une fois Bill dans l'avion, je composai immédiatement le numéro de Louise, afin de lui demander conseil à propos de ce qui m'occupait l'esprit depuis quelques jours déjà et qui le ferait encore une bonne semaine.  
« Allô Louise ? C'est Marie. Dis-moi : qu'est-ce qu'on peut offrir à un mec pour ses dix-neuf ans, sachant qu'il a de la thune à ne plus savoir qu'en foutre et qu'il va recevoir approximativement un bon million de cadeau à cette occasion ?  
- Putain, avec un énoncé pareil, tu m'aides pas à répondre à ta question… »

J'étais dans une merde pas possible.

_J'implore votre pardon. Tout d'abord pour l'attente, hein, et puis parce que la longueur de ce chapitre ne dissimule pas son manque de contenu. Pardon, donc. (je me prosternouille à vos petits pieds)  
__Ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie d'_Ordinary World_. Cette fic est donc temporairement suspendue : pour l'instant je vais me consacrer à _Priez pour nous_, tout en mettant au point la deuxième partie de cette fic… Et je vous promets qu'elle sera plus régulière et qu'il s'y passera plus de choses. Au programme : une recherche de cadeau qui tourne au vinaigre, un Tom en pleine déprime, des articles de journaux plein de conneries, de vieux camarades de classe qui n'ont pas encore compris qu'ils avaient suffisamment pourri la scolarité de Marie pour ne pas en plus devoir se mêler de sa vie amoureuse, et la famille, encore la famille, toujours la famille…  
__Enfin bref, c'est pas demain que le couple Bill/Marie sera de tout repos !_

_Si vous avez des remarques à me faire, des souhaits pour la deuxième partie de la fic, c'est le moment où jamais. Je prendrais en compte vos desiderata !_

_Je vous embrasse, et merci d'avoir lu :)_

_PS : celui qui trouve les deux imparfaits du subjonctif dans ce chapitre gagne une apparition dans un prochain épisode… :p _

**RAR, Nataya:** Merci pour ta review! Tu vois, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps... Mais la suite risque d'être plus longue à venir. :) J'espère te recroiser bientôt! Bises


	10. Chapitre IX: Home sweet home

_Ô lecteur, et surtout lectrice, voilà mon nouveau chapitre! La deuxième partie d'_Ordinary World _a commencé!  
/Bill/ Enfin.  
Sois donc pas désagréable. Je te rappelle que c'est moi l'auteur.  
/Bill/ Justement, vu ce que tu comptes me faire, je peux me venger un peu, non?  
Pas faux... Bonne lecture! ;)_

**Chapitre IX**

**Home sweet home… ou presque**

Le truc dans les avions, c'est que sans Tom, Marie, les G's ou même Saki, je m'emmerde comme un rat mort. Heureusement que le Paris-Berlin n'a pas la longueur d'un transatlantique ; le garde du corps qui m'accompagnait était certes très costaud, mais il n'avait pas des tonnes de conversation.  
Quand enfin l'avion s'immobilisa, je sautai sur mes pieds engourdis, fonçai vers mes bagages – ô miracle, ils étaient à l'heure ! – et finit par dénicher ma mère dans la foule.  
« Hé, maman ! lui lançai-je avec un sourire plein de dents.  
- Salut mon poussin. C'était bien, la France ?  
- Extra. Où est Tom ? »  
Le sourire de ma mère se crispa quelque peu.  
« Il est pas là ? continuai-je, un peu interloqué.  
- Viens, Bill, je t'expliquerai en route. »

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la voiture, avons rangé les bagages, et sommes partis ; mais l'explication tardait à venir. Je relançai finalement la question.  
« Ton frère n'est pas très en forme, finit-elle par m'avouer. Je lui ai dit de rester à la maison pour se reposer. Et puis je voulais te parler un peu, seule à seul.  
- Parler de quoi ?  
- Ca c'est passé comment avec Marie ?  
- Bah… Bien. De quoi t'as peur ? Que je me sois empoisonnée avec la nourriture locale ? Que sa famille m'ait lobotomisée ? J'avoue qu'elle avait un cousin un chouïa psychopathe, mais…  
- C'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais. Je veux dire… Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés ? Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes entre vous deux ? »  
Honnêtement, je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. Franchement dubitatif, je la fixai un moment avant de me décider à répondre :  
« Non, il n'y a rien eut. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on s'engueule ? »  
Voyant son air renfrogné et même un peu inquiet, je tente de la dérider :  
« Ca fait même pas quatre mois qu'on est ensemble et il faudrait déjà qu'on se batte ?  
- Je ne rigole pas, Bill. Je me fais du souci, tu sais.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Puisque je te dis que tout va bien !  
- J'ai eu pas mal d'échos inquiétants. »  
Ca, c'était la meilleure.  
« De qui, les échos ?  
- De la presse, de Anke, de Herr Hoffman. »  
Là, j'ouvris de grands yeux et poussai une exclamation un peu scandalisée.  
« Maman, enfin ! Ce ne sont que des gens qui ne connaissent pas Marie ! Anke n'a fait que la croiser en backstage, et Gustav m'a raconté qu'elle lui avait pris la tête pour une broutille.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Georg était en train de se faire pomponner, et comme personne ne lui parlait parce qu'on stressait tous à mort, Marie a essayé de se mettre dans un petit coin ; et puis comme elle a deux mains gauches, elle a renversé une partie du matos d'Anke. La pauvre, elle savait plus ou se mettre…  
- Et les autres ?  
- Hein ? Ah oui ! Peter n'a même jamais vu Marie. La presse non plus, d'ailleurs, ils ne savent pas quelle tête elle a. »  
Malgré tout, maman continuait à faire la moue. Ca m'a vraiment fichu en rogne…

Mon premier geste en arrivant fut de me précipiter vers la chambre de Tom. J'ouvris la porte très doucement et constatai qu'il était effectivement dans son lit. Je décidai de m'approcher à pas de loup du lit et passai la main sur son front. Cela lui fit pousser un soupir ensommeillé.  
« Salut, frangin, chuchotai-je.  
- Salut, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant vaguement les yeux.  
- Il paraît que c'est pas la grande forme, hein ?  
- Pas top, non.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose quand tu m'appelais. Ca se sentait dans ta voix. Pourquoi tu m'en parlais pas ?  
- Ca aurait pas changé grand-chose, puisque t'étais loin. C'est juste du surmenage. »  
Cette parole me soulagea quelque peu, mais j'insistai pour avoir les détails.  
« T'es allé voir le docteur ?  
- Ouais. Il a dit que c'était la conséquence du boulot de ces trois dernières années, que je mangeais n'importe comment et donc que j'étais anémié jusqu'à l'os. Il me bourre de vitamines pour me remettre sur pattes. »  
J'avisai une boîte de médocs sur la table de nuit et m'en saisi.  
« C'est ça que tu prends ?  
- Deux comprimés matin et soir, monsieur le docteur, répondit-il en récupérant sa boîte. T'inquiète pas, p'tit frère. Je survivrai. »  
Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue avant de m'allonger auprès de lui. Sa chambre plein de posters de rappeurs m'avait manqué. La maison, la cuisine de maman m'avaient manqué.  
Et Tom m'avait horriblement manqué.

Je me mis à somnoler, mais un raffut du tonnerre m'obligea à ouvrir les yeux à peine une demi-heure plus tard.  
« Eh, Bill, s'pèce de lâcheur, ramène-toi ! »  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Le reste du groupe avait visiblement décidé de venir me faire leurs salutations.  
« Vas-y, me fis mon jumeau. Je m'habille convenablement et je vous rejoins. »  
Après un – ou deux ? ou trois ? – autre bisou, je me mis à courir vers mes collègues préférés.  
« _Bonjour tout le monde ! La star est de retour de le bel France !  
_- Mon dieu ! fit semblant de s'émouvoir Georg. On l'envoie trois semaines là-bas et il ne sait plus parler allemand !  
- T'inquiète, Ge, je suis encore capable de te vanner quand je veux. Et vous, ça va ? C'était cool, les vacs ? »  
Pendant qu'ils me racontaient leur séjours respectifs, je les ai entraînés vers la cuisine pour nous servir quatre cocas. J'en profitai également pour leur demander depuis quand mon frère était dans cet état.  
« Je sais pas trop, avoua Gustav. On est rentré y a deux jours et c'est là qu'on l'a appris. Enfin bon, l'anémie c'est pas mortel ; mais je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on calme un peu le jeu à la rentrée. Ca ne peut que te faire du bien, toi aussi. »  
Je n'ai pu qu'acquiescer, le souvenir de mes extinctions de voix étant encore assez présent à mon esprit. C'est ce moment que Tom choisit pour nous rejoindre.  
« Salut l'éclopé, le chambra Georg gentiment.  
- Salut les mecs. Je vais chercher des cookies, j'ai une faim de loup. »  
Là, ça a fait « tilt » dans ma tête.  
« Non ! m'écriai-je. Pas les cookies ! J'ai mieux. »

Après quelques fouilles dans mes valises, j'avais fini par retrouver le kouign-amann que Marie m'avait donné pour la maison. Une petite idée de la Bretagne pour les autres, avait-elle dit. Miam.  
« Bon alors, on coupe en quatre ? fis-je tout guilleret. Maman, t'en veux ?  
- J'en prendrais un tout petit bout, mon chéri.  
- Bon alors je coupe en quatre et je t'en donnerai une lichette de ma part. »  
Je m'apprêtais à m'exécuter, lorsque Gustav me fit remarquer :  
« Ca se réchauffe pas, ce genre de gâteau? »  
Cette réflexion me plongea dans une perplexité totale. Impossible de me rappeler comment c'était quand j'en avais mangé. Après plusieurs échanges de regards hésitants, je pris une décision.

« Allô Marie ?  
- Salut mon cœur. Déjà besoin de m'appeler ?  
- En fait c'est juste pour une question… A propos du gâteau…  
- Oui ?  
- Faut le passer au four ?  
- Tu te fous de moi ? »  
Je n'osai pas répondre.  
« Evidemment que tu le passes au four. Enfin pas la peine de le mettre en entier si vous comptez pas tout manger maintenant…  
- Bah on est quatre, je pense qu'on en viendra à bout. »  
Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant lequel j'eus l'impression d'entendre sa consternation.  
« Bill… Il est pour huit, le gâteau. »

« Bon, lançai-je à la cantonade en retournant à la cuisine. Il faut le mettre au four, pas très longtemps. Et elle m'a conseillé d'en mettre d'abord la moitié, et on verra si on a encore faim après.  
- Ca marche, répondit Gustav en mettant l'appareil en marche. Geek girl va bien ? »  
Geek girl, c'est la façon dont Gustav surnomme Marie, je sais pas trop pourquoi. Je crois que c'est une blague entre eux.  
« Super. Enfin je lui manque atrocement et elle m'a supplié de revenir, mais bon… »  
Notre batteur ricana. Il connaissait bien Marie, lui parlait souvent par internet, et savait parfaitement que c'était le genre à préférer crever que de supplier qui que ce soit. Et surtout un garçon. Et surtout moi.  
Une fois le gâteau à point, je me mis à faire des parts. Tout le monde se servit, prit son couteau et sa fourchette à pleines mains et s'attaqua à la chose. Au bout de trois secondes de mastication, mère, frère et potes se tournèrent tous vers moi. A moitié mort de rire, les dents collées de caramel, je ne pus m'empêcher de leur dire :  
« Vous aussi, ça vous fait cet effet-là ? »

« Allô Marie ?  
- Oui mon cœur ? »  
En bon copain collant que je suis, je me suis empressé de rappeler Marie juste après le dîner. Le récit de notre goûter breton la plongea dans un long fou rire après quoi elle me demanda des nouvelles de Tom. Je lui expliquai que mes inquiétudes s'étaient calmées ; l'anémie, la fatigue, ce n'était pas des troubles exceptionnels étant donné le rythme que le groupe avait maintenu ces trois dernières années.  
« Mais il faudra quand même que je sois toujours derrière lui pour qu'il prenne ses médicaments, sinon il les oubliera une fois sur deux… Et encore, je suis gentil ! »  
Marie pouffa.  
« Ils lui ont fait un super cocktail de vitamines ?  
- Sais pas. Il prend un truc, je sais pas trop ce que ça contient… Ca s'appelle… Fluo machin, euh … Fluoxétine, voilà. Rien que le nom sonne chimique. Deux comprimés matin et soir. Une dose de cheval. »  
Silence soudain au bout du fil.  
« Marie ? T'es morte ?  
- Tu me répètes le nom de ce médicament ? »  
Je m'exécutai et en profitai pour demander en quoi ça l'intéressait.  
« Attends mon cœur, je cherche un truc et je t'explique. »  
Je l'entendis marcher, puis farfouiller dans des affaires – des bruissements de papiers, de petites boîtes qui s'entrechoquent. Elle poussa alors une exclamation satisfaite : elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.  
« C'est pas un médicament contre l'anémie, Bill.  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Parce que j'ai une boite de fluoxétine dans la main : j'en ai pris quand j'ai fait ma prépa. C'est un antidépresseur.  
- Hein ?  
- Et puis niveau dose, ils y sont pas allés de main morte, en effet. Moi je prenais qu'un comprimé le soir et un autre truc le matin. Et je pesais déjà un peu moins de cinquante-cinq kilos, c'est-à-dire sensiblement le même poids que vous deux. »  
Je m'enfonçai dans le divan, confus.

« Tu crois qu'il m'a baratiné avec son histoire d'anémie ?  
- Ben d'un côté, j'espère : sinon, ça veut dire qu'il sait pas qu'il est sous antidépresseurs. Ce qui est quand même très ennuyeux. Ils en disent quoi, les autres ?  
Je me mis à réfléchir. Georg et Gustav avait appris quasiment en même temps que moi que Tom prenait un traitement. Mais David, notre manager, avait parlé au médecin.  
« Pour l'instant ils disent pas grand-chose, mais David a sans doute des explications à me donner. Je vais le cuisiner dès que je pourrais. Et puis bien sûr je demande à Tom.  
- Tu me tiens au courant ? Je voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
- No problemo.  
- Faut que je te laisse. Bonne nuit, mon cœur.  
- Bonne nuit, Schatz. »

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, le téléphone sur la table de nuit. J'entendais des notes de guitare sortir de la chambre de Tom. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à mon grand frère ?

* * *

_Voili voilou, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Je ne sais pas exactement quand viendra le prochain chapitre, vu que je pars demain en Irlande et que je ne sais pas quand il y aura de la wifi... Enfin dans deux semaines, normalement, ça devrait le faire.  
/Mélina/ Bon, au boulot, t'as encore deux chapitres à écrire avant demain.  
Hein?!  
/Mélina/ Bah oui, c'est pas parce que tu as enfin fini ce chap que tu es dispensée d'écrire tes autres fics!  
/Théna/ Il manquerait plus que ça.  
Au secours!!  
/Bill/ Bien fait, t'as qu'à pas commencer trente histoires en même temps!  
Ouiiiiiiiiinnnnn, mes personnages se liguent contre moi!  
/Mélina/ Mais non, mais non. Tiens, prends un caramel et va bosser.  
Bon, bon... A bientôt, lecteurs!_


	11. Chapitre X: Le Grand ménage

_Arrrrgh... Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas écrit de l'été. Ces deux mois ont été chargés, et en plus j'ai dû reconsidérer l'ordre d'importance de mes chantiers d'écriture...  
Oh, je suis tellement désolée!! (l'auteur fond en larme) En plus ce chapitre est trop court! Je m'autoflagelle tellement j'ai honte... (l'auteur court se cacher)_

**Chapitre X**

**Le Grand ménage**

Quand je me suis levée, j'étais de très, très mauvais poil.  
J'avais reçu un coup de fil de la librairie, je n'étais plus embauchée. J'étais furax, bien évidemment… Ne jamais croire les patrons tant que le contrat n'est pas signé.  
Je me suis littéralement traînée hors du lit pour voir si ma mère était là – hors de question de prendre un petit déj, il était déjà midi passé. Ouvrant un peu brusquement la porte de la chambre, car ce n'est pas facile d'ouvrir une porte allongée sur le plancher, je tombai nez à nez – ou plutôt nez à pieds – avec la génitrice en question.  
« Ouh là, réveil difficile, ma puce ? »  
J'acquiesçai d'un grognement.  
« On mange dans environ trois quarts d'heure, ajouta-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Tu penses que t'auras ouvert les yeux d'ici là ? »  
Nouveau grognement affirmatif.  
« A tout à l'heure alors ! »

Je repris le chemin de mon lit de la même façon que je l'avais quitté. Une fois ce difficile effort achevé, je m'étendis de tout mon long et contemplai la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.  
Ma chambre était un vrai bordel. J'y étais depuis neuf ans, et les rangements n'avaient jamais été qu'épisodiques et partiels. Les tas s'accumulaient donc par terre : à mon chevet, au pied du lit, sous le bureau, à côté du bureau… En fait, la seule chose que je rangeais régulièrement, c'étaient mes centaines de livres que je rangeais de façon à ce qu'ils prennent le moins de place possible… Dans le but futur d'en ajouter d'autres, évidemment.  
Les murs et les étagères renforçaient cette impression de fouillis : sur ces dernières s'accumulaient diverses conneries ramenées de partout, par moi ou par des proches. Cailloux, boules à neiges, fleurs séchées, personnages de verre ou de terre, éventails… Il y avait aussi une légion de poupées ; des Barbie, une de porcelaine, et puis tous ces personnages représentant des pays : la poupée amérindienne, la coréenne… J'aurais pu ouvrir un magasin avec toutes ces babioles.  
Sur la porte et le mur près de mon lit, j'avais punaisé des images de tout et n'importe quoi : quelques acteurs, des personnages de mangas, quelques posters des Tokio Hotel, des photos d'amis. Je dormais sous le regard de Bill, celui de Tom, Georg et Gustav, j'avais Louise près de moi, et puis les filles de la fac… Svetlana, Marie – non pas moi, mais une homonyme – et quelques autres.  
Je savais que j'avais une mission avant de reprendre les cours : ranger ce bazar. Je m'étais préparée tout l'été, me rappelant la promesse faite à ma mère ; « Maman, je te jure, je ne rangerai plus mes livres avant d'avoir rangé le reste de la chambre. » A présent, j'étais bloquée. Parce qu'il fallait vraiment que je range cette bibliothèque que je ne supportais pas de voir en bordel…  
Je soupirai en me tournant sur le côté : ça allait me faire bizarre de ranger cette chambre. D'abord parce que j'avais l'habitude de la voir comme ça, et puis parce que j'allais devoir virer ou ranger au fond d'un tiroir des trucs que, jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas osé toucher. J'allais ôter de mon regard tout ce qui avait attrait au collège, au lycée, à la prépa… C'était étrange car, en réalité, je ne regrettais pas ces périodes. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je dois même dire que je les avais haïes. A l'époque, les gens m'aimaient pas, et je m'aimais pas non plus d'ailleurs. Mais justement, en balançant tout ça, j'avais l'impression de jeter toute l'ado que j'étais : ma souffrance, mes râleries, mon mal-être. Amusant que ce rangement tombe à cette période de ma vie ; toutes ces choses qui végétaient leur derniers instant sur mon sol, c'étaient des choses dont je ne voulais pas dans ma « nouvelle vie ». Ma vie d'étudiante, ma vie d'auteur en devenir, ma vie de petite copine de Bill ; d'ailleurs, lui ne savait rien de tout ça.  
Pourquoi je serais allée lui raconter que, fut un moment, j'avais du bide, de l'acné, les dents de traviole ? Pourquoi je lui aurais avoué que moi ça me faisait mal au ventre d'aller en cours, parce que les autres élèves pouvaient pas me voir et que les profs me prenaient pour une prétentieuse ? Qu'il avait fallut que je mette le rectorat sans dessus dessous pour qu'on me remarque ? Qu'il avait encore fallut deux ans pour qu'une prof un peu plus clairvoyante que les autres me regardent dans les yeux, et me pose la question cruciale : Marie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Il ne valait mieux pas que Bill soit au courant. D'une part, j'avais la trouille que lui aussi me trouve prétentieuse – mon histoire de QI et de saut de classe ne faisait jamais bon effet – et qui plus est, geignarde.  
Non, non, certainement pas. C'était déjà miraculeux que je sorte avec un mec pareil, pas question de le faire fuir avec mes états d'âme.

D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup… Non, dans le cas présent on n'en voyait pas la queue, mais on en entendait la sonnerie.  
« Allô Bill ? Ca va ? »  
Et hop, une demie heure de roucoulade en perspective. C'était surtout lui qui parlait ; Tom qui avait pas la forme, ses nouvelles chansons, sa nouvelle teinture, bla bla bla… En fait il avait rien de particulier à me dire, ça lui faisait juste plaisir de m'appeler. Et moi plaisir de l'entendre…  
Je me contentais de répondre par monosyllabes, histoire de sortir doucement de mon semi-coma. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, il me demanda si moi, je n'avais pas un truc à raconter. Prise de court, je bredouillai d'une élocution peu claire :  
« Euh… Ben moi je dois ranger ma chambre. »  
Silence.  
« Absolument passionnant, ce que tu me racontes.  
- Et j'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit. J'étais à Tolbiac, en cours, et puis je rencontrais Zac Efron. Là je découvrais que c'était l'homme de ma vie, et…  
- T'es en train de me dire que t'as rêvé d'être la petite amie de Zac Efron ? »  
Interloquée, je ne répondis quoi tout de suite.  
« C'est ça. Pourquoi ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ce bellâtre ? »  
J'éclatai de rire.  
« Mais c'était un rêve, Bill ! Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie pour un bête rêve ? »  
Je l'entendis grogner au bout du fil.  
« C'est dingue, ça. Alors môssieu est entouré de jeunes filles en chaleur toute la journée, et moi sous prétexte que mon subconscient me fait rencontrer Zac Efron, tu me fais la gueule ? »  
Comme il ne répondait toujours pas distinctement, je décidai de le provoquer.  
« Bon, alors il faut pas que je te raconte le rêve où je connaissais l'extase dans les bras de William Moseley, le beau gars blond de Narnia ? Il m'appelait « ma Licorne »…  
- Pourquoi ma Licorne ?  
- J'en sais rien du tout, je lui ai pas demandé sur le moment. Et puis c'était dans un coin style forêt tropicale avec des cascades et…  
- Si tu continues, je le descend dès que j'arrive à le croiser quelque part.  
- Laisse tomber, mon cœur. Si ces types me croisaient, ils me regarderaient même pas, t'as donc pas à t'en faire. Et de toute façon, tu sais bien que je m'intéresse qu'à toi.  
- Ouais, mais ça me fait quand même moyennement plaisir que tu me racontes que tu as rêvé que tu couchais avec le type de Narnia.  
- En fait je couchais pas vraiment avec… »  
C'est qu'il avait fini par me réveiller, avec ses bêtises.

Outre le fait que je pris mon courage à deux mains pour ranger les tas les plus petits de ma chambre, je passai le reste de l'après-midi à téléphoner à de multiples copines et relations, afin d'essayer de trouver ce que je pourrais offrir à mon cher et tendre. J'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être si difficile…  
Je convins avec quelques-unes de faire une descente sur Paris dans la semaine à venir afin de trouver le cadeau en question… Je sentais que j'allais encore en passer, des nuits blanches à me creuser les méninges.

Je profitai également de ma soirée pour trier un peu mon courrier, les cartes postales qu'on m'avait envoyées pendant l'été, quelques lettres… Des relevés bancaires… Toujours affalée sur mon lit.  
Après un court tour de France – Languedoc, Normandie et Bretagne sont de toute évidence les destinations favorites de mon entourage –, j'ouvre une lettre provenant d'une amie de lycée. Le début du courrier ne me surpris guère : la demoiselle, qui répondait au nom d'Alice, venait de passer deux ans à trimer comme une esclave en prépa, et venait d'intégrer HEC. Non, ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça. Quand on a eu son bac avec quasiment 20 de moyenne…  
Enfin bref. Toujours est-il qu'après ses deux années quasi-monacales, elle voulait reprendre contact avec ses anciens amis, qui pour la plupart avaient également passé deux années surchargées en prépa ou en médecine. Et puis moi, elle voulait me revoir aussi. Elle organisait donc une grande fête… J'avais le droit d'inviter un conjoint ou une amie. Je n'étais pas tellement réjouie : Bill n'accepterait jamais de venir – de toute façon ce ne serait pas une bonne idée – et j'allais devoir faire bonne figure face à d'anciens camarades de classe… Que j'appréciais beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup moins qu'Alice. D'un autre côté…  
Je me redressai d'un bond sur mon lit. D'un autre côté, y aller pouvait être une petite revanche. Je me précipitai devant ma glace et, prenant des airs qui se voulaient élégants, commençai à faire un discours au miroir comme si c'était lui qui avait été en classe avec moi.  
« Oui, tu comprends, je suis tellement occupée en ce moment… »  
Je posai la main sur ma joue, mimant la jeune fille du monde éreintée. J'avais pris un peu malgré moi l'accent snob du XVIe arrondissement.  
« A l'université, la troisième année, c'est tellement plus exigeant ; et puis Bill me prend tant de temps… Je ne t'ai pas parlé de Bill ? »  
Je vis mon reflet se fendre d'un large sourire. Même si mes anciens condisciples n'appréciaient sans doute pas, dans leur majorité, les Tokio Hotel, avoir un petit ami riche et célèbre, ça en jette.  
Tant qu'on ne dit pas à ses interlocuteurs qu'apparaître dans la presse ou recevoir un cadeau hors de prix de la star est hors de question – ça casserai tout l'effet.

_Dis, lecteur... Tu me pardonnes?_


End file.
